Wolfsbane
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: Sasuke gets bitten by a werewolf and all his parents want is him dead, hiring a professional werewolf hunter to slay him. Itachi is the only one left who hasn't turned on his brother and will risk his life to break the curse. [Rated to be safe]
1. Prologue

**A/N: ****This is a really short prologue that is just meant to get reviews, alerts, and the mood for Halloween. I hope this will encourage you to encourage me to continue it which I probably will anyway.**

**Wolfsbain**

**Prologue**

The night sky was navy blue and wispy gray clouds drifted like ghosts across the pearl white, full moon and got tangled in black, claw-like dead trees. A dirt path weaved its way across the bare ground and around the dead trees. There are strange grooves embedded into the gravel. The prints are fresh and pale red liquid is pooled in the majority of prints. A gray, bedraggled bundle of four-legged fur drags itself up the path. Blood mixed with its own saliva drizzles into its footprints…yellow eyes blazing…yellowed teeth bared and snarling. As it reached the top of the hill its eyes flared with malice. There was a village guarded by a thick, concrete wall down below. The creature's eyes flashed again. It was the perfect place to break the curse. Half in joy, half in pain, silhouetted against the moon…it let out a menacing howl.

**A/N: So? What did you think. Review and any questions you have will be answered…promise.**


	2. Ch1: Sasuke's Halloween Plans

**Chapter 1: Sasuke's Halloween Plans**

It was two weeks before All Hallows Eve in Konoha and everyone was excited. The village was decorated in jack-o-lanterns, scarecrows, and skeletons. Halloween seemed to be everyone's favorite holiday. Not one home was undecorated. Today was October 17th and it was midday. Sasuke Uchiha was having lunch at the Konoha High School. He was fifteen-years-old and loved Halloween just as much as everyone else. Instead of letting his parents ruin his holiday for him, Sasuke had planned on hanging out with his friends, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaur Nara, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, and Gaara Sanderson. He wasn't quite sure what the plan for Halloween was just yet.

Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru wanted to invite their girlfriends to come and hang out but Shino, Choji, and Gaara wanted to go pull pranks. Sasuke and Naruto just wished they'd decide on something _before _Halloween. Sasuke sat down between Naruto and Neji at the lunch table with the school's "living lunch." The lunch was even scarier around Halloween. Neji was already compromising with Gaara about Halloween by the time Sasuke sat down.

"How about we bring the girls pranking with us? Maybe they'll like it," he suggested.

"Are you kidding me? Girls aren't into that kind of stuff," he replied.

"My girl does!" Shikamaru said suddenly.

"But that's Temari. She's not a girl."

"Couldn't we ask them?" Neji asked again.

"I don't want a bunch of girls slowing us down. Let them dress up as fairies and get their sweets without us. Why can't we just have a boy's night out?"

Sasuke had a funny feeling that the group was going to be split up on Halloween if this kept up. He wasn't sure whose side he'd be on. He didn't have a girlfriend and he didn't want to get in trouble with the police for pulling pranks. Maybe he'd make his own plans with Naruto and his brother, Itachi. Sasuke could always count on Itachi to make hi holiday fun, no matter how much his parents neglected him.

"I'll ask Ino if she wants to play pranks," Kiba said on the other side of Neji. "Neji, you ask Tenten and Shikamaur…do you really need to ask _Temari _to pull pranks?"  
"Probably not. She'll come even if I tell her not too."  
Gaara groaned. While their friends argued, Naruto and Sasuke ate their lunches quietly. Naruto choked down some odd colored piece of meat before asking Sasuke, "So, Sasuke, have you heard the news?"

"Nope. What now?"

A wicked smile passed over Naruto's face and he leaned closer to Sasuke's ear. He whispered, "There's a werewolf running around town."

Sasuke's face changed to an irritated expression.

"Naruto! Quit it with the ghost stories—"

"But it's true! Honest! It's all over the news!"

"What? That werewolf crap?" Kiba asked, overhearing their conversation.

Being the dog expert he was, Kiba couldn't stand farfetched tales of rabid dogs and wolves eating or biting people and always had a rude opinion about it.

"Please. They probably found some lost husky's paw prints and said it was a werewolf just to excite people for Halloween."

"They said there was blood and drool puddle in the paw prints," Choji said menacingly.

"The dog must have been extremely hungry and got cut while running through a thorn bush or a tree branch."

"Two people have been attacked already I heard," Naruto said.

"Oh please. That's a load of garbage," Kiba retorted.

"Its true, actually, Kiba," Neji said. "Though I doubt that it was a werewolf, Mr. Hatake had a frightening tale and wound to share with us I class today."

"Tale and wound? You're not just pulling my leg are you?"

"Of course not! Shikamaru? You were there. I'm telling the truth aren't I?"

Shikamaru nodded. Sasuke was curious. Mr. Hatake was his favorite teacher and he knew he loved to make up stories to grab the class's attention. He waited for Neji to continue.

"Mr. Hatake said that he took a walk in the woods at sunset yesterday and for about _two minutes _was pursued by a dog-like drooling beast. He said it didn't look like a _rabid _dog and it was to…frightening to be a normal dog."

"Knowing Mr. Hatake, he probably twisted the story and it was really just a happy, playful, lost husky. This 'wound' he got was probably a tiny scratch from a thorn bush or a tree branch."

"Most likely but there _is _a chance that there's some kind of lost animal wandering around," Shino interjected.

Immediately after Shino spoke, Gaara said something rather enthusiastically which was always scary for Gaara.

"I know what we're doing for Halloween, with or without the girls. We're going to have a stake-out and find out what the truth is behind this whole werewolf story."

"Count me out," Shikamaru yawned.

"No way. You're crazy Gaara," Neji said picking up his tray of food and leaving the table.

"Neji? Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, worried.

"I have to talk to Tenten about Halloween. I'll see you tomorrow."

When Neji was gone, Shikamaru decided to do the same after spotting Temari, walking past looking for a table. With a yawn, he stood and said, "Later guys. Good luck werewolf hunting."

Sasuke sighed quietly and half expected Kiba to walk away too but he didn't. Sasuke looked at his dog-loving friend curiously.

"If there _is _a lost dog out there I should be there to help it find its owner," Kiba replied to Sasuke's unasked question.

"Naruto? Sasuke? You two in?" Gaara asked.

"Hell yeah! I've got to know the truth behind these stories. Count me in!" Naruto yelled in reply.

"Good. Uchiha? What about you?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He wished that for once they could've come up with something that included all of them. He didn't want to pick favorites. He glanced at Naruto who he found was staring at him hopefully. Naruto wanted badly for Sasuke to come with him. But Sasuke was hoping to spend time with Itachi this Halloween. Maybe he could fit both. He'd have to figure that out later but right now Gaara wanted an answer.

"Sure," he replied quietly and reluctantly.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Good choice Uchiha," Gaara said.

Sasuke got nervous. He hoped they weren't going to get in any trouble.

…..

When Sasuke came home from school, he tried to sneak up to his room without his parents noticing him. He succeeded but he found that Itachi was laying on Sasuke's bed!

"What the hell are you doing up here?" Sasuke whispered, irritatedly.

"Waiting for you," Itachi replied, sitting up on the bed. "We have Halloween plans to make right?"

"Oh uh…" Sasuke replied, recalling the plans with his friends.

"Sasuke, don't tell me you made other plans!"

"Well, I-I did, but, I was thinking that maybe I could fit two things into one night. I really want to spend more time with you Nii-san but I didn't want to let my friends down."

"Don't worry about it. That's perfectly understandable."

"Really? You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you? I understand if you want to hang with your friends too."

Sasuke came and sat beside Itachi.

"Well, maybe you can come with us. I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind you tagging along."

"As long as it's okay with them. What are you doing exactly?"

"Well, don't laugh but…Gaara want to go find out about that rabid dog thing running around. He calls it werewolf hunting."

"Werewolf hunting? Doesn't he know werewolves aren't real?"

"He just wants to see the dog…I think."

"Sasuke. I have something I really want to discuss with you."

Sasuke looked at his brother's face. He looked like he was about to say something hard.

"Nii-san? What's wrong?"

"Sasuke…I want you to know how I feel about your friend Gaara. I think he's a bad influence on you. I'm afraid he's going to get you into serious trouble some day."

"Yeah. I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah. I think he's a bad influence too. The only reason I get stuck hanging with him is because Neji and Shino are friends with him. I like Neji and Shino sot he only way I can hang out with them is if Gaara can too. Don't worry. I never considered us much of friends anyway."

"Good, then. I also want you to be wary of peer pressure. I know you're smart and won't do anything stupid but Gaara seems to be having that effect on you lately."

"Like how?"

"Come on. Werewolf hunting? That's insane! It sounds to me like Gaara's got some _serious _mental issues."

Sasuke giggled and Itachi smiled softly.

_When will I ever get to tell him? _Itachi asked himself. _Soon. Maybe on Halloween. He seems mature enough to understand._

"So, will you come with us on our hunt?" Sasuke asked, breaking into Itachi's thoughts.

"Sure. I'll try not to make other plans."

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment when he realized Itachi was referring to him.

"I said I was sorry—"

Sasuke fell silent when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs to his bedroom. Itachi shot a glare over to the doorway to Sasuke's bedroom. Why hadn't he remembered to shut it before? Sasuke held his mouth shut. He knew better than to say something when his father was around. Fugaku Uchiha appeared in the doorway of the bedroom dressed in his blue Uchiha Police Department uniform, his cold eyes taking in the scene before him.

"What do you want Dad?" Itachi demanded more than asked.

Fugaku focused his attention on Itachi and acted as if Sasuke wasn't' even there.

"You're late Itachi. You're supposed to be helping us down at the station."

"I still don't know why you need my help. You're putting up lights, garlands, and some blowups. You've got a hundred other perfectly strong men down there to help."

"May I remind you that this little charity was your idea in the first place. You should be down there helping."

"For the last time it wasn't my idea! It was Sasuke's—"

"Don't make me baby you Itachi! If you don't get moving within the next twenty seconds you will not have a Halloween!"

Itachi glared back at his father for a moment longer before looking longingly over at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't make eye contact. He wasn't supposed to speak to anyone else in his home. Itachi sighed and stood up, signaling he would be leaving with Fugaku. He stole a rub of Sasuke's hair before following Fugaku out the door. Sasuke listened to the slowly fading footsteps. When he couldn't hear them anymore, Sasuke let out all his breath. That's how it had always been…for as long as he could remember, Sasuke was forbidden from being part of the family. He wasn't allowed to speak to Fugaku, Mikoto, or Itachi since he was 8-years-old. He still wasn't sure why his parents hated him so much. Why did they even bother still allowing him to live in the same house? It didn't matter. He was actually glad they didn't kick him out. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to sneak these conversations with Itachi. Last week, Sasuke had told Itachi about an idea to raise money for a good cause. He suggested they have a "pumpkin drive." People would pay a dollar to come in and carve a jack-o-lantern. The dollar they paid would go to buying candy for homeless kids on Halloween that couldn't afford a costume for trick-or-treating or bags to hold their candy. Itachi told Fugaku about it, giving Sasuke all the credit but still…Fugaku gave all credit to Itachi.

Sasuke didn't mind. It wasn't about him. It was about those homeless kids that couldn't enjoy Halloween. It didn't matter if he came up with the idea or not. All that mattered was the cause. Sasuke stood up and went to his window. He gazed at the small view he had of the village. Most of the trees had lost all their leaves and were heaped in giant piles. There were a few late ones that still blazed like giant torches. The sky was gray for the sun usually didn't shine much during October. It didn't matter though. Sometimes he imagined those late trees were sun. Sasuke kneeled down, folded his arms on the windowsill, placed his head in them, and stared out at his hometown.

He thought Konoha looked its most magnificent during Halloween and Christmas. Sasuke missed Itachi already. He hated when his father always tore them apart. His father always ruined everything for them. Fugaku had ruined Sasuke's life. He couldn't enjoy his family anymore. He had to make a new family at school which was now his seven friends. He and Itachi were very desperately trying to remain a family like they used to be.

_It's not that bad, _Sasuke told himself. _At least they sort of get proud when I bring home good grades._

Sasuke pushed himself to his feet and looked at his calendar. Halloween was starred, circled, and heavily marked and noticeably.

_I'll make this year the best of my life. Mom and Dad won't screw this one up._

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Oh well. You'll have to red the next chapter! XD ;) u all rock…luv the authoress SASUKEZ**


	3. Ch2: Werewolf Rumors

Ch.2: Werewolf Rumors

Sasuke walked down the street glancing at each house's Halloween decorations. The roofs and front doors were dressed in fake spider webs. Jack-o-lanterns were propped on the porches, skeletons hung off mailboxes. Others were more elaborately decorated…so much that they actually looked like haunted homes. Sasuke wasn't quite sure where he was going but he was lonely. He missed Itachi. He longed to be down at the police department, helping with the charity.

_Maybe I can hang out with Obito…_

Sasuke's cousin didn't live far away from them. They hung out occasionally. Sasuke wasn't forbidden to speak to his cousins, aunts, uncles, or grandparents. It was just his father, mother, and brother. Sasuke found Obito's house quickly and knocked on the door. He stood there for thirty seconds with no reply to the door. He tried again. He heard a faint scuffle on the other side of the door before it was opened a crack. Sasuke could faintly recognize his terrified aunt's face. A chill passed over him when he was the fear in her eyes.

"A-Aunt Zakuro? Its Sasuke…are you okay?"

"Oh. Sasuke. I was afraid you were something else."

Aunt Zakuro's eyes flew past Sasuke and around the street a few times.

"Aunt Zakuro…what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"You shouldn't be out there by yourself child…"

Suddenly, Zakuro opened the door all the way and pulled Sasuke inside the house. She slammed the door shut and locked the door. Terrified, Sasuke stared at her, panting and leaning against the door.

"A-Aunt Zakuro? What's wrong with you?"

"It's not safe outside anymore Sasuke. Not until that _beast _is shot and killed."

"What beast?"  
"I'm sure you've heard about that werewolf running loose."

"Werewolf? Aunt Zakuro, you know better. Werewolves don't exist…"

"Oh, yes they do! Just last night Obito came home with a bite himself!"

Sasuke's blood ran cold. Obito had what? Been bitten by something? It couldn't be a werewolf. Obito must have exaggerated. It was impossible…

"Um…If its okay with you…can I go see Obito? Is he home?"

"I wouldn't but maybe you're braver than me…upstairs in his bedroom."

"Thanks."

Slowly, Sasuke made his way up to Obito's room. Was he okay? How ugly was the bite? Would he be a monster? Would he be alive?

_Don't be crazy. Of course he's alive. Obito's fine._

Sure enough, when Sasuke knocked on his cousin's door, Obito answered with a grin and yanked him inside.

"Obito…what's with your mom? You got bitten by something?"

"Oh yeah! Its nothing. I'll be fine Sasuke. She saying it was a werewolf or something?"

"Um, yeah…are you okay?"

"Oh sure! Please. If I was bitten by a werewolf I would've turned into a wolfman last night during the full moon. But I didn't so I'm fine and my mom's overreacting."

"Oh. Okay. That's a relief. But were you actually bitten by something?"

"Oh, please! It wasn't an actual bite. A tooth brushed my skin."

Obito rolled his sleeve up and revealed a very small scratch on the upper part of his arm.

"That's all?"

"Yupe. That's it. My mom's crazy Sasuke. I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah. That's good. But, what exactly did you see?"

Obito shuddered.

"It was one mega-rabid dog man. A big mangy thing with big red eyes and yellow teeth."

Sasuke quivered. He was scared? He was scared. He didn't want to go on that werewolf hunt anymore. He kept hearing so many terrible rumors of this monster…he was really starting to get scared…

"Thanks Obito. I've got to go. I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks for your concerns. Hey! So, how's your little charity going?"

"Itachi and my father are down at the station preparing."

"Good. Why aren't you down there?"

Sasuke was quiet. Obito didn't know about Sasuke's distance of his family.

"Um…I'm busy decorating at home. I just heard about you and wanted to stop by. Well…I need to get back. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yupe. Stop by whenever you want."

Sasuke left Obito's home with frightened thoughts. There was something in the village and he was going right into its face.

**A/N: OO Creepy? Not really? Anxious to see the werewolf? I'm going to try and squeeze him/it into the next chapter. Everyone keep in touch! Happy Belated Halloween! Lol ;) ******** XD**


	4. Ch3: Access Denied

**CH. 3: Access Denied**

When Sasuke returned home, he found that Itachi and Fugaku had returned. Sasuke found Itachi the same place as before.

"What's wrong with your room?"

"So where are we meeting on Halloween for our hunt?" Itachi asked to change the subject.

Sasuke didn't reply.

"What's wrong this time Sasuke?" Itachi asked, understanding in his voice.

"Nii-san? How mad would you be if I didn't do the hunt?"

"If you're scared then don't go."

"Who said I was scared!"

"Sasuke."

Sasuke dropped on the bed beside Itachi. How come he could read him so easily?

"Obito was attacked," Sasuke whispered.

"By that 'werewolf?'"

"Yeah. And…my science teacher was attacked too. Well, according to Neji."

"You mean Kakashi?"

"Yeah."

"If you're really uncomfortable with this then don't go. This is what I mean by Gaara pressuring you. Don't let him force you to do something you really don't want to do."

"I know. It's not Gaara that's the problem though."

"What's the problem?"

"It's Naruto. He really wants me to come along and I don't want to let him down."

"Oh. Well…"

Itachi looked up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to say to Sasuke. He was scared and didn't want to abandon Naruto. Why did he have to be so complicated?

"Well, if it makes you feel any safer…I'll be there."

Sasuke blushed and didn't look at Itachi.

_Smooth Itachi! Real smooth! You suck at this! You'll never be able to tell him…_

"Don't be scared Sasuke. If I come I'll protect you."

Sasuke managed to look at Itachi.

"_If _you come?"

Itachi sighed.

"Well, Dad's still on my case about your charity. And I think he somehow found out about the plans I made with you. Now, I think he's trying to keep me to busy so I won't be able to go with you."

"What are our chances?"

"Very slim."

Sasuke frowned. Was he ever going to get any more time with Itachi? How could his father have found out?

"Will you try really hard?"

"As hard as I can."

"And if you don't?"

"That's your decision."

Sasuke groaned and fell back onto his bed. Now Itachi felt bad. He hated to disappoint Sasuke.

"Even if I do get tied up in something, I promise I'll sneak away and come with you on Halloween."

"Yeah right," Sasuke mumbled, rolling onto his side.

"You don't believe me? I didn't think you could be so cold," Itachi joked, rubbing Sasuke's hair.

"Sorry," Sasuke mumbled again.

"Okay. What's the problem now?" Itachi asked, laying down next to Sasuke and putting an arm around his waist.

"I just hat how we can't spend any more time together. I was really looking forward to Halloween with you."

"I'll be there. Promise. I might be a little lat but I'll be there to protect you from all the werewolves."

Sasuke smiled. Itachi was really serious about keeping his promises. Maybe he'd show up…maybe he wouldn't. What would he do if he didn't? Go? Don't go? He was about to ask when they heard a grunt at the door. The brothers immediately sat up and saw Fugaku leaning in the doorway. How long had he been there? How much had he heard or seen? Clearly he'd seen them lying like that. What would he do?

"Do you know how to knock?" Itachi asked, knowing that the door had been closed before.

"How long has _this _been going on Itachi?"

"What's it to you?"

"Did I ask for a fresh remark? Answer the question."  
Itachi remained silent and stared back into his father's eyes, trying to stare him down. But Itachi wasn't strong enough.

"Leave, Itachi."

"No."  
"What did you say?"

Before Sasuke could stop Itachi, he'd gripped his hand and pulled him close, embracing him. This was bad…really bad. Sasuke remembered the last time he defied Fugaku.

"Get out," Fugaku said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke wasn't sure if that command was directed at him or Itachi. He wished Itachi would just let go and do what Fugaku said. He didn't want Itachi to get in trouble because of him. It seemed like Itachi and were having a staring contest. Sasuke was scared. What could he do? Nothing. He couldn't do anything. If he did, he'd only make things worse. But, just sitting there letting Itachi hug him wasn't good either. He liked the warm, comforting feeling of being in Itachi's arms but Fugaku was only getting angrier every second they stayed like that. He had to get away. He had to runaway. He had to run far, far away. He didn't want to suffer the consequences again.

Suddenly, Sasuke pulled himself, harshly, out of Itachi's embrace and ran to his window. Quickly opening it before Itachi could stop him, Sasuke leaped out the window. The height was fair and Sasuke managed to land on his feet. He faintly heard Itachi calling for him to come back but Sasuke couldn't. Tears spilling over his eyes Sasuke ran as fast as he possibly could down the road. He couldn't come back home…never again…no more.

…..

Itachi stared after Sasuke, wide-eyed. Where was he going? Why was he leaving? He had to go after him. Without thinking, Itachi tried to run out the door and past Fugaku. What was he thinking? Of course Fugaku stopped him by gripping his arm.

"Let go of me!"

"You're not going after him."

"Yes I am! Let me go!"

"You're staying home. You're not going anywhere."  
How come his dad had such an iron grip? There was no way he'd catch Sasuke with this delay. How could he escape? Frantic and furious, Itachi tried kicking his father between the legs. Fugaku dodged but the quick movement caught him off guard, causing him to release Itachi. Quick as a fox, Itachi slid down the staircase railing and ran out the front door, rushing to his car. (Yes, Itachi can drive.) Diving into the black pick-up truck, Itachi turned on the ignition and backed out of the driveway. He sped down the road and away from his home. He sighed in relief when he couldn't see his house anymore. Now for Sasuke. Itachi scanned the roads for his little brother.

_If I were Sasuke, who's the first person I'd go to in a situation like this? Itachi asked himself._

Itachi slowed down and cruised down the street. He thought of everyone Sasuke knew and which ones he trusted the most. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Of course Sasuke would go to Naruto. Luckily, Itachi knew Naruto's address and arrived there quickly. He hoped Sasuke was okay. When Itachi knocked on the door of the Uzumaki residence, Naruto answered. Just the person he needed to see.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?"

"Naruto. Is Sasuke here?"

"Why would Sasuke be _here_?"

"You mean, he didn't come by here?"

"No. Why? Should he have? Is everything okay?"

He wasn't there? Where else would he go? Who did he trust more than Naruto? Obito? Neji? Kiba? Another relative? Without answering Naruto's questions, Itachi rushed back to his car. Did he just run away into the forests or something? Was he just out there hiding? Itachi looked everywhere. Sasuke wasn't at anyone's home. Itachi was about to give up until he saw something in the mud on the side of the road. There were deep footprints that looked like the bottom of Sasuke's shoes. Hopefully, Itachi parked beside the footprints. Getting out of the truck, Itachi looked down the slope that the footprints went down. His heart leapt to his throat when he saw Sasuke, huddled in the roots of a dead tree. He must have been freezing. Desperate, Itachi slid down the slope and joined Sasuke in the muddy roots.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, are you okay? Come on Otouto, look at me."

Itachi turned Sasuke over and pulled him close to his chest and tried to talk to him. Sasuke was coated in mud and was shivering. How long had he been laying there in the cold ground? What if he'd caught a terrible disease?

"Sasuke, its okay. I'm here now. You're safe. You can talk to me."

Itachi waited for Sasuke to say something. It took about a minute until Sasuke decided to speak to Itachi.

"Did you get in trouble?" he whispered. "Did he hurt you?"

Itachi gazed down at Sasuke who couldn't bear to meet his eyes.

"No, Sasuke. He didn't do anything. And I'm not going to let him hurt _you _either. I promise."  
Sasuke relaxed and huddled closer to Itachi, seeking his warmth.

"Don't run away like that again, got it? I thought I'd never see you again. You scared me."

"I wouldn't have gone that far," Sasuke reassured.

"But you'd go someplace where I couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry. I was just scared…"

"I know. I was too. Now let's get you home and cleaned up."

"No! Not home!"

"Okay! Okay. I meant home as in a shelter. Someplace warm."

Crooning to Sasuke, Itachi picked him up, bridal style, and trekked back up the slope, the mud pulling at his shoes. It was like quicksand. When Itachi finally made it back to the pick-up truck, he gently secured Sasuke into the passenger seat. When Sasuke was secure, Itachi took a moment to look at him. He looked like he was about to drift asleep.

"Try and rest while I find some shelter," Itachi said, stroking his tear-stained face.

Sasuke nodded and tried to get comfortable. By the time the car was moving, Sasuke had drifted into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Hint: Yaoi (Girls) yay Sorry (Boys) Yaoi dominates Yuri. I lied last A/N. Turns out I couldn't squeeze the werewolf into the last chapter but I'm 98 sure I'll be able to introduce him in the next chapter. Only briefly though. Ch. 6 is the big introduction for our furry friend. XD ******


	5. Ch4: Werewolf On Film

**Wolfsbain- ****Ch. 4. "Werewolf On Film"**

Two weeks passed much faster than Sasuke wanted them to. His "Runaway Day" was a vague memory. Itachi had taken Sasuke home despite his pleading. Itachi managed to sneak the two of them up to his room to avoid their parents. Itachi also insisted that Sasuke sleep in his room for a week. They both remembered the last time…so Itachi feared leaving Sasuke in a room alone where Fugaku could enter whenever he pleased.

Itachi's plan worked and Sasuke was spared the "punishment" from last time. Two weeks passed like two days. Halloween was there in Konoha before Sasuke had time to prepare. At school, on October 31, Gaara was excited. All he talked about was the werewolf hunt which made Sasuke dread it even more. Naruto noticed the gloomy cloud over Sasuke's head and asked him what was wrong in line for lunch.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied.

"Yes there is. I haven't seen you this gloomy since…well…never mind. Come on Sasuke. We're best friends. You can tell me anything."

"It's nothing Naruto. I don't have a choice anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Just let it go Naruto! I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay! Fine! Geez. You're so moody."

…..

Gaara had demanded that anyone who wanted to participate in the werewolf hunt had to meet on the bridge at 7:00p.m. So, Sasuke went home. Instead of going to his room he unconsciously went to Itachi's room. His brother was sitting on his bed, typing away on his laptop. Itachi glanced up at Sasuke.

"Is something wrong?"

"Will you be there?"

Itachi sighed and returned to typing. Sasuke sat next to Itachi.

"Does that mean no?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad wants me to go around handing out fliers to people while they're trick-or-treating so they know to come later tonight. I'm going to try and bribe someone else to do it for me though."

Sasuke gazed at Itadchi typing away on his laptop. Did he even care? He wouldn't look at him. Had something happened? Why wouldn't he look at him? What was so important that he couldn't stop typing for a second? Sasuke stole a look at the screen. Itachi was in a chat room and Sasuke glimpsed the words werewolves, silver, and bullets.

"What are you doing?"

"Research."

"Oh…?"

"Monsters."

"You mean like vampires? Mummies?"

"Werewolves."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Itachi? What's wrong with you? You know werewolves don't exist."

"They why are _you _so scared?"

Sasuke paused and looked back at the screen.

"Do you know any of these people?"

"Who cares?"

"Well, what if they're crazy liars?"

"They're not Sasuke. Don't worry. One of them is an author of a werewolf novel. This one claims to have seen a werewolf and this guy is a vampire expert."

"I don't understand…"

"If I can get off we're going to have to go properly prepared."

"I'm still confused…"

"What is there to be confused about?" Itachi yelled.

"Nii-san!"

Itachi slammed the laptop closed and they sat there in silence. Sasuke's eyes were burning with tears that he choked back. Itachi never yelled, especially not at Sasuke. The silence seemed never-ending. After twenty seconds of silence, Sasuke started to leave. But, Itachi gripped his arm and pulled him back onto the bed. Sasuke looked at him trough his tear-filled eyes. Itachi gazed at him too.

"I'm sorry I yelled. It is confusing. I know something you don't too."

"What?"

Itachi sighed and reopened his laptop. The three people he was talking to were asking where he was. This was how the cyber conversation was setup, Itachi's screename being **TigerRavenUchiha**.

**Dracula122**: Hello? Where'd TR go?

**werewolf98**: tiger? so uncool. he ditched us!

**Wolfmoon101**: Hey! You can't log off in the middle of my story!

**TigerRavenUchiha**: Sorry guys. Little brother. Can I get back 2 u?

**Wolfmoon101**: What about my story?

**TigerRavenUchiha**: My brother doesn't know the news.

**werewolf98**: wats ur brothrs name?

**TigerRavenUchiha**: Ull find him on **nightshade.**(A/N:not real website). Look 4 **BlackKnight.10**. And no u cant have his #.

**werwolf98**: go 2 hell! good luck hunting. remember my advice. talk 2 u latr?

**TigerRavenUchiha**: Definitely.

**werewolf98**: cool. latr evry1!  Happy Halloween!

**Dracula122**: Tell me if it was a vampire or a werewolf. Happy Halloween!

**TigerRavenUchiha**: Happy Halloween.

**Wolfmoon101**: When can I finish my story?

**TigerRavenUchiha**: We'll pick up on it tomorrow.

**Wolfmoon101**: OK. Happy Halloween!

Itachi signed off of the chat room and clicked on a new section of the site. He scrolled down a list of towns and clicked on Konoha. A bunch of news articles popped up. Itachi scrolled through them until he came to one from the "Konoha Record." The title was big and bold and it made Sasuke's blood run cold. It read:

"WOMAN FOUND DEAD IN KONOHA FOREST"

"Nii-san…?"

"There's something else…"

"Something else?"

"First, read a little."

Trying to keep his breath steady, Sasuke scanned the article. It read:

"October 29, a thirty-year-old woman was found dead in the forests of Konoha. She was filming a documentary about the health of trees by herself. What may seem to be a Halloween prank is now real. Rumors that a dog-like creature has been prowling through Konoha has spread and is now true. A vicious animal is living in the forests and IS A MANEATER. The safety of the children of Konoha is at risk on Halloween. The mayor ponders whether or not to CANCEL Halloween…"

The rest of the article consisted of warnings, the woman's family, and funeral. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of the fifth sentence: "A vicious animal is living in the forests and IS A MANEATER."

_"Living in the forests…IS A MANEATER. In the forests…IS A MANEATER. IS A MANEATER. MANEATER. MANEATER."_

"Nii-san…?"

"Also, my friend **Wolfmoon101 **got her hands on the camera the victim was filming with and caught some exclusive footage that the government is keeping classified. It's really gruesome so I don't know if I should show you or not."

"A film? There's proof?"

"It's unclear but it's enough to make a believer out of anyone. This is real Sasuke. I watched the video and…there is nothing on this earth that can manage such a slaughter…not even a man."

Itachi scrolled down to the small video screen and Sasuke stared at the black square. Newspapers and Itachi's opinion were enough to make a believer out of him. He didn't need a sick video. Sasuke shook his head.

"Okay. I don't think you would've been able to handle it anyway."

"What does it look like? Could you see it?"

"Everything the rumors say. I might be able to show you the creature before it starts killing her…but I'm sorry if you accidentally see something you shouldn't."

Sasuke nodded shakily so Itachi played the video. It didn't start out bad. The woman was happily pointing out a mark on a tree but that only lasted for about a minute. Suddenly the woman screamed and ran. Her camera, which Sasuke guessed was under her arm, was facing the path behind her and there it was. Just as Kakashi and Obito stated, it was a steely gray, scrawny, drooling, red-eyed, and yellow-teethed beast. And it was fast…faster tan anything Sasuke had ever seen. He counted five bounds of its long legs before it was leaping into the air. Itachi hit the pause button on the most frightening image…the werewolf's face.

The screen was black, furry, and grimy with two great red balls for eyes and bared, yellow teeth…its mouth filled with red and green liquid. Sasuke threw up in his mouth and his tears started spilling over his eyes. In fear, he firmly wrapped his arms around his brother's waist.

"I don't want to go! Don't make me go!"

"I'm not making you do anything. I'm not even letting you go."

"You're not?"

"No. You're staying home with me. We'll have our own Halloween here. We don't need to go out to celebrate. I'm not letting you put yourself in danger."

"Thank you…"

A grunt from the doorway. Sasuke immediately tried to pull away but Itachi held him firmly against him, pretending that Fugaku wasn't there. Why did he have to defy Fugaku so much? Hadn't he learned his lesson last time?

"Itachi!"

Ignoring him Itachi said to Sasuke, "So, what do you want to do this evening? We can hand out candy to the stupid kids staying out tonight. Or, we could have a monster movie marathon!"

"Uh…I-I…"

"Or we could have a candy-eating contest! See who throws-up first."

"I-Itachi…I-I can't. Sorry…"

"Itachi! You're supposed to be down at the station working!"

"Itachi…y-you need to go…"

"No I don't. I've got nothing better to do."

"Itachi!" Sasuke and Fugaku yelled.

Infuriated, Fugaku stormed into the room, fists clenched, ready to pound the hell out of one of them…most likely Sasuke…like last time. Sasuke desperately tried to get out of Itachi's grasp. Itachi had no intention of letting Sasuke go. Sasuke was terrified of his father. What was wrong with Itachi? Was he crazy? Fugaku grasped Itachi's arm in an iron grip and pulled him, hard away from Sasuke. In an instant, Itachi's fist collided with Fugaku's face, sending him into a wall. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm and hurried him out of the room. Sasuke was dragged along behind Itachi and out the front door.

Itachi pushed Sasuke into the passenger's seat of his pick-up truck and climbed in himself. Sasuke didn't even get the chance to sit up straight, until Itachi sped down the road. Sasuke clutched the car seat for his life, trying not to get thrashed around to much. They hit a bump and Sasuke was thrown into Itachi causing Itachi to swerve the car to the side of the road towards a tree. Sasuke screamed and Itachi stepped on the brake causing the tires to screech. The screeching was deafening and seemed to last forever but Sasuke felt them slowing down. Finally, the car came to a complete stop and threw the brothers back into their seats, panting. Itachi's hands trembled against the steering wheel and Sasuke stared, wide-eyed at the tree only inches away from them.

Neither of them spoke or moved for a long time. Sasuke wanted to run. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He didn't know what to do. He just wished he had a normal life and that he wasn't in this car inches away from an accident. Suddenly, he felt Itachi's hand on his and met his gaze, trembling.

"I'm sorry I scared you. You're safe now. I'm not going to let you get hurt."

For some reason, half of Sasuke didn't believe him. He didn't say anything. Itachi held his gaze for a little while longer before unslinging his laptop from his shoulder. Sasuke had never realized he'd taken that with him. Itachi flipped it open and logged in. He went to his emails and started typing one to (A/N: obviously not a real email address).

_Diedara? What can he do?_

Sasuke read the words Itachi typed. He typed:

"Dad went crazy again. Need u 2 meet Sasuke at the bridge 7:00p.m SHARP TONIGHT!! Got it?"

Itachi sent the email and looked at Sasuke.

"What's Diedara going to do?" Sasuke asked, hoarsely.

"He'll take care of you while I'm gone. Now, Sasuke, you need to listen to me. You need to go meet Gaara at the bridge tonight for your hunt."

"But…"

"Shhh. Trust me Sasuke. Sasuke read the words Itachi typed. He typed:

"Dad went crazy again. Need u 2 meet Sasuke at the bridge 7:00p.m SHARP TONIGHT!! Got it?"

Itachi sent the email and looked at Sasuke.

"What's Diedara going to do?" Sasuke asked, hoarsely.

"He'll take care of you while I'm gone. Now, Sasuke, you need to listen to me. You need to go meet Gaara at the bridge tonight for your hunt."

"But…"

"Shhh. Trust me Sasuke. You _have to wait for Diedara _though. Got it? Don't leave without him, whatever you do."

"Why?"

Before Itachi answered, Diedara replied to his email. It said:

"OK but why?"

Itachi replied:

"I need u 2 protect him while I'm away. Don't let him out of ur sight. 7:00 SHARP"

After Itachi sent the email he restarted the car. Sasuke put his seatbelt on and clung to the seats again. He was still afraid of Itach's driving. As Itachi pulled back onto the road Diedara replied to Itachi's email. Itachi parked on the side of the road and answered the email. Sasuke didn't look over his shoulder to see what he said to Diedara. Instead he laid his head in his arms and on the windowsill of the car window and stared at nothing in particular. He heard Itachi close the laptop but the car didn't start moving again. Sasuke kept staring at nothing.

Sasuke heard the click of a seatbelt unlatching. In another instant, his brother's arms were around his waist in a hug. Sasuke felt his eyes stinging but not tearing.

"It's okay Otouto. Don't be scared. I'll protect you."

But, Sasuke doubted that Itachi had that ability.

**A/N: Next chapter is where the plot starts!! XD Also ff wont let me type sites or emails even if there fake idk diedaras email is diedararoxursox at so and so .com and the site sasukes on that werewolf98 wanted 2 no about was nightshade blackstar .com kS? sorry 4 the inconvenience  
**


	6. Ch5: Werewolf Hunters

"**Wolfsbain"- ****Ch.5: "Werewolf Hunters"**

When 7:00 came on All Hallows Eve and Itachi pulled up by the bridge, Sasuke wanted to bawl and cling to his brother and never let go. Gaara and Naruto were already there. Sasuke looked at his brother desperately.

_Please don't leave me here._

Itachi sighed, feeling Sasuke's terrified gaze on him.

"I'll come back as soon as I can Otouto. I'll bribe the first person I see to take my job tonight and run every stop sign on the way back."

Sasuke looked back out the window. That wasn't what he wanted. He wanted a family emergency. He wanted something to cause Itachi to slam on the gas pedal and rocket them so far away that no one knew where they were. He didn't want to be out in the woods at night alone and with four inexperienced friends. He didn't want to be without a hand to squeeze if he got scared. Reluctantly and ever so slowly, Sasuke unbuckled his seatbelt, staring at Gaara in terror. It was all because of him. Sasuke's hand fell upon the car door handle and he began to tremble uncontrollably. Beyond that door laid his fate.

"It's okay Sasuke. As long as you don't leave without Diedara, you'll be fine. I'll be along soon afterwards."

"I don't trust Diedara to be on time!" Sasuke blurted.

Itachi didn't trust him either. He didn't trust him to be on time but he trusted him to look after Sasuke. Anyone else wouldn't comfort Sasuke the way he did. Diedara was the closest thing to Itachi Sasuke was going to get.

"Hey, it's either Diedara or Sasori. Which would you prefer?"

"Neither."

"Then I can always call Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, or maybe Konan."

_Actually, Konan doesn't sound like a bad idea. But she's probably out with Pein. There'd be no point in calling her._

"I want you," Sasuke whispered.

Itachi looked back at him.

_I want you too._

Itachi slid his hand over Sasuke's, trying to comfort him. Sasuke looked back at him. Itachi hated to crush the hope in his eyes.

"Go. So we can get it over with."

The terror returned to Sasuke's eyes as he turned and saw Gaara, waiting on the bridge again. He unconsciously pulled the car door handle and the door clicked open a centimeter. Sasuke's heart jolted at the sound.

_No, no, no, no…don't make me go._

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, as if that could make it go away.

"It's okay Sasuke. It'll b fine. The faster I get there the faster I get back. Okay?"

"Mm-hm," he choked.

The door swung open and a cold blast of air greeted Sasuke. He shivered.

"Nii-san…" he whispered.

"I know Sasuke. But I'll be back soon. Just go. It'll be over soon."

"I'm scared," Sasuke whimpered, his feet only inches from the ground.

"It's okay. Just go. Don't be scared. Just…think of me. You'll be fine."

Sasuke slid from the car seat and his legs felt like jelly. Itachi reached over and pulled the door closed. Sasuke flinched at the sound. Itachi hated to leave him so scared.

_The faster I get there the faster I get back._

Itachi started cruising away. Sasuke looked after him in pure fear and hurt.

_Why won't you stay?  
_

He was gone. His only sense of safety had abandoned him.

…..

"Hey! Sasuke! What took you so long?" Naruto yelled, waving and jumping up and down.

Sasuke didn't move. His eyes didn't leave the road where Itachi had disappeared on. Curious to why Sasuke wasn't answering him, Naruto approached the boy.

"Hey. Sasuke. You there?"

Sasuke reluctantly looked away from the road and at his friend. He was doing this for him. What the hell was wrong with him? Naruto was his best friend but was he really worth risking his life?

"Sasuke? What's wrong with you? Buddy?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke croaked in reply.

"What's the matter with you?"

"N-Nothing…"

Sasuke walked past Naruto and went to lean against the bridge railing. He kept his distance from Gaara though. Gaara watched him curiously.

"What's your problem?" the red-head asked.

Sasuke didn't look at him. He kept glancing from the road to his watch. An evil smirk crossed Gaara's face.

_He's scared. This should be fun._

Diedara wouldn't be on time. Diedara was _never _on time. He would have preferred _any_one else as long as they were on time. He wished Pein would let Konan go for a second. Kisame would also be one of his choices. Though he wasn't nearly as comforting as Itachi, Konan, or Diedara, he was responsible and would do anything Itachi asked. It was too late now. He was stuck with Diedara.

Sasuke fumbled with the silver cross he'd hidden beneath his shirt before. He squeezed it between his hands, praying that Itachi would be back in time or that Diedara would be on time. Shino was the next to arrive. Sasuke glanced at his watch. It was almost time and still no sign of Diedara or Itachi.

_Come on. Please. Someone come…don't make me do this alone._

7:00. Choji was late. Diedara and Itachi were still not there. It was hard to hold back his fears and tears in front of his friends.

_Why am I such a baby? Everyone else isn't scared. Why can't I be like them?  
_

Sasuke heard a tapping foot. It was Gaara. He wanted to leave _now_!

_No! We have to wait for Choji. And I can't leave without Diedara no matter what._

"Where is that fat loser? He's late."

"We just have to wait a little longer Gaara. Choji will be here soon," Sasuke said in a slightly steady voice.

Sasuke didn't look at him but felt his gaze on him. It was a dark, foreboding look. Sasuk kept looking at the road and his watch. 5 minutes past 7:00.

"He's late. His loss. Let's go."

Gaara started into the woods. Shino silently followed him.

"Wait! Come on guys. We can wait a little longer. I'm sure he won't be much longer. Besides, the werewolf's not going anywhere."

"You don't know that. Stay and wait if you want. I'm going."

Sasuke glanced from Naruto to the road. Was Naruto scared too? Was that why he was so insistent about waiting for Choji? Naruto looked torn between following Gaara and waiting for Choji.

"Sasuke…what do you think?"

"Well…I have to wait for someone too…"

"Well. Where is he?"

"Late."

Naruto looked at Gaara and Shino's vanishing forms. He growled, frustrated.

"Gaara's right! Choji's late. His loss. I'm going Sasuke. How about you?"

"I need to wait for someone…"

"He's late! Do you want to be left here by yourself or follow me?"

Naruto started after Gaara and Shino without waiting for an answer. Sasuke's heart shuddered as a howling, October wind passed him. His hands moved nonstop over the cross. The road was silent. No one was coming. Sasuke glanced around. Shadows played tricks on him. He thought he saw ghouls and ghosts. The thin branches of the bare trees against the full moon looked like giant witch's hands. Sasuke heard something crack. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran after the werewolf hunters without waiting for Diedara.

"Wait up!"

Naruto stopped and waited for Sasuke to catch up.

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke was out of breath by now and his heart wouldn't stop racing. He glanced back at the road one last time.

"Let's just get it over with."

_Nii-san…hurry up. I need you. I'm scared._

**A/N: I feel bad about making Sasuke so scared but it's cute!! LOL ******


	7. Ch6: Werewolf

"**Wolfsbain"****-Ch.6 "Werewolf"**

**A/N: OMFG!! Its been so long since I updated and I'm SO SO SO SORRY!! If you read my profile you'll know why it took me so long to update. My goal is to finish this fic by Halloween this year. I'll try and update each day so I can finish fast and you my faithful fans won't have to wait! So without further ado I present "Wolfsbain" Ch.6!!**

Something flew out of a tree with a shrieking sound. An owl hooted somewhere in the forest. The crisp, October wind whistled through the bare black spider-like trees. It was a perfect Halloween scene and Sasuke detested it. He never left Naruto's side; he was always within 2 inches of Naruto. He held his cross in a death grip, as if it could keep away all the bad things. Naruto noticed how much Sasuke was shaking and soon he became concerned.

"Hey. Sasuke. You okay?"

Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and the trembling boy jumped.

"Hey! Calm down! Its just me. Geez, what's wrong with you?"

Sasuke just gazed at him with wide, terrified onyx eyes.

"You okay?"

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"I…"

Something moved in the bushes and Sasuke yelped.

"Calm down! Its just a bunny."

Naruto shined his flashlight on the bush and revealed a little brown bundle of fur in the light. Sasuke didn't say anything but walked a little faster.

"Hey! Sasuke! Wait up! Slow down! What's wrong?"

Naruto caught up with his friend and looked at him intently. Naruto wasn't the smartest person in the world so it took him a few minutes to realize what was wrong.

"Are you scared?"

Sasuke didn't look at him.

"If you were scared then why'd you come?"

Sasuke realized that there was no teasing sound in Naruto's voice and when Sasuke looked at him, all he saw on his face was pure concern. He felt that he could share his fears with Naruto without getting antagonized.

"I-I…only came on this trip because you wanted me to."

"You came for me?"

"I was afraid you'd be mad at me if I didn't come."

"Mad at you! I'm more angry that you came when you were scared because of me! I wouldn't have been mad at you."

"You wouldn't have?"

"Of course not. Actually…truth is I only wanted to come because I thought you wanted to. I just thought this would give us a chance to spend more time with each other."

Sasuke's face turned pink and so did Naruto's. There was a long silence between the two of them. Nervously, Naruto reached over and put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke's face turned redder but he felt less scared instantly. Feeling confident, Naruto gently hugged Sasuke to his side.

"There's nothing to be scared of," he whispered to the terrified teen.

And, for a moment, Sasuke believed him. He forgot about the danger they were all in and forgot that it was Naruto holding him. He imagined it was his brother's arm around him. Sasuke let his eyes close ever so slowly and the death grip on his cross gradually lessened. Then he heard a crack and a grumbling sound. His heart instantly filled to the brim with terror. His feet anchored him to the spot, forcing Naruto to stop too. The blonde beamed the light of the flashlight around.

"Who's there?" he called out, his voice quaking.

Sasuke's eyes followed the grumbling sound frantically. Which way should he run? Could he run fast enough to escape? There was a roar and something jumped out of the bushes. The two boys screamed. Sasuke fell back against a tree and covered his head with his arms. Naruto stumbled back a few steps and shined the flashlight on the thing.

Laughter echoed around them and Sasuke pried his eyes open to see that it was Gaara standing in the light. Shino came running through the bushes.

"What happened? I heard screaming," he panted.

"Yeah it was these two girls," Gaara laughed.

Naruto's expression changed from confused the furious.

"That wasn't funny Gaara!" the blonde roared.

"Yes it was! You two scream like girls!"

Naruto knelt down beside Sasuke and gently touched his shoulder. Sasuke didn't respond. Tears were at the corners of his eyes, he was clutching the silver cross, and he brought his knees closer to his chest. Gaara kept on laughing.

"That wasn't necessary Gaara," Shino said, obviously not amused.

"You should have seen the looks on their faces. You're such babies!"

"Gaara you bastard!"

Naruto stood up and, without any warning, punched the red-head in the face. Sasuke was snapped out of his terrified trance and he jumped up when he saw Naruto get Gaara in a headlock. He ran to help Shino pull the two fighting teens apart. The fighting instantly froze when they all heard a low, deep howling.

"Just can't get enough can you?" Naruto said to Gaara after a few second's pause.

"Honest to God man, that wasn't me."

A hint of fear entered Gaara's pale eyes. Naruto released the red-head and they stepped away from each other. Naruto looked around before looking at Sasuke. The boy's face was contorted in terror and he was shaking like an autumn leaf in the October wind.

"Sasuke?"

One trembling hand abandoned the cross on his neck and pointed ahead. Naruto froze when he saw two blazing red orbs hidden in the shadows. Shino turned his flashlight towards the shadows and illuminated a steely gray, hunched over, skeleton-thin, wolf that drooled red and green liquid through bared yellow teeth. Sasuke was the first to scream and run then Naruto, Gaara, and Shino. The wolf howled again before plunging after them at an inhuman speed. Sasuke ran blindly through the forest. The flashlights had slid out of trembling hands. Sasuke felt the others at his heels and tree branches tearing at his clothes and cutting at his flesh. He didn't care. His life was more important than a few scratches. He could hear the heavy, snarling breath of the monster behind him.

Then he remembered the woman that had been killed and the video of the wolf. It had caught the woman within seconds. There could be no hope for them. It would be upon them soon. They were going to die. Then, something else came to Sasuke's mind. Kakashi and Obito had faced this thing and survived to share what they'd seen. They couldn't have been lying because this thing matched their description perfectly. So how did they manage to escape?

"Uff!"

Someone stumbled and fell. Sasuke stopped and turned back. Shino had fallen and the wolf was standing over him, snapping its teeth.

"Shino!"

The wolf's head snapped up and its red gaze caught Sasuke. It started towards him.

"Sasuke! Run you fool!"

Sasuke ran. He knew it was pointless but he had to try. At least when he died he could rest easy knowing he saved Shino's life. Images flashed before his eyes. All he could see was Itachi, his beloved brother.

_My only regret is that I didn't get to tell you how much you meant to me. I regret not telling you how I really felt. If I had told you, would you have stayed and protected me?_

Sasuke's foot got caught in a tree-root and he fell into the mud. He covered his head with his arms and curled into a ball. He waited for death. He heard the wolf launch itself into the air with a snarl. Sasuke lost his breath when it landed on him. The snarling was so loud he thought his ears would bleed. It was heavier then it looked because the weight felt like it was going to crush his bones. He felt cold, dagger sharp claws pressed against his skin. He was going to die, just like the woman in the forest.

_Nii-san…I wish you knew…I love you._

Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. The snarling left his ears, the weight was lifted, the claws were drawn away. Sasuke's first though was that he was dead. He had slid into the afterlife. His second thought was that one of his friends had run past and diverted the wolf's attention. Sasuke dared to open his eyes. When he did he found the monster standing, close to the ground, a few feet away. Its blood red eyes were glaring viciously at him.

Ever so slowly, Sasuke sat up, his terrified eyes never leaving the rabid animal. He managed to get himself in a sitting position against a tree trunk. His clothes hung off of him in shreds. His porcelain white skin was stained in red from the scratches. His raven hair was tousled and tangled. Why had the animal ceased attacking him? Why was he being spared? Sasuke saw the animal glance at the silver cross around his neck.

So the legends were true. Werewolves weren't invincible when it came to silver. Is this how Kakashi and Obito escaped with their lives? Were they wearing silver? Sasuke lifted his hand to the silver cross around his neck. The wolf snarled and Sasuke jolted in fright. Sasuke wasn't sure what he should do. If he was wearing silver could he run without being pursued? Why was it still sitting there watching him? Shouldn't it have run at the sight of silver?

Suddenly, and to Sasuke's surprise, the wolf lunged at him. Instinctively, Sasuke threw his arms up in defense. He screamed when he felt dagger sharp teeth sink into his arm. A white hot pain seared through his arm and he fell onto his back. The wolf refused to release its grip which earned agonized screams from its captive. Sasuke's head was spinning with unfamiliar images.

_Thick, matted fur. Ivory teeth. Dagger sharp claws. Blood. Blood stained the snow underfoot. Loud bangs. He recognized them as gunshots. Screams…dying wolf screams. Fire…red flames licked a twilit sky._

"_**The curse is passed.**__"_

When Sasuke's eyes snapped open, all he could see was a silver disc on a raven black surface. It was a full moon tonight. Sasuke felt like his blood was on fire. His vision grew red. His body jolted and he screamed. He thrashed upon the cold ground screaming. The world around him was spinning. His vision was stained in red and was clouded with these bloody images of dying wolves.

It felt like years until his blood cooled and the pain subsided. Did he dare open his eyes? What would he see? Was he dead? Had the pain he endured been the passing to the afterlife? Then he heard a voice. It was a low, grumbly voice.

"_The curse has been passed. I give you the burden._"

When Sasuke opened his eyes he saw the werewolf standing a few feet away. Sasuke noticed that the ground was closer to his face than it had been and he was eye level with the wolf. When he looked down at his feet his heart skipped a beat when he saw two, big, black paws instead of big black shoes. Terrified, Sasuke looked back at the wolf and then behind him. He saw a shaggy, black tail and a long, sleek horizontal back. He looked back into the gray wolf's red eyes and what he saw looking back made him scream.

When he opened his mouth to scream, something else came out. A high, mournful, wolf howl came from his mouth. He was a werewolf; he was a monster.

**A/N: I hope that was worth the wait for everybody. Once again, a thousand apologies for the uber late update. I promise I'll update more frequently. Expect the next chapter sometime within the week! Once again, thank you to all my loyal fans for waiting so patiently! Cookies 4 u!! XD Love Sasukez**


	8. Ch7: Shoot to Kill

"**Wolfsbain"****-Ch.7 "Shoot to Kill"**

"_Quit your crying and take it like a man!"_

Sasuke scooted away from the gray wolf with his tail between his legs and his ears flat against his head. He couldn't help it. He was scared and upset. He didn't know what was happening. He was no longer human! He could understand what the other wolf was saying to him. Everything was so confusing; so unnatural. He'd been living the most normal life he could get and had been led to believe that stories and legends weren't true. Now he knew the world he lived in had more to share than science and logic. How had this happened to him?

"_What did you do to me?" _Sasuke barked.

He realized that he couldn't speak words from his mouth. He thought the sentence and a wolf sound came from his mouth. He found that the other wolf could hear his thought speech as if he had spoken aloud.

"_I gave you the curse obviously!"_

"_C-Curse?"_

"_The werewolf curse."_

_ "I don't understand…"_

_ "You knew this would happen sooner or later!"_

"_N-No…I didn't!"_

The gray wolf looked at him. Sasuke whimpered and shook from nose to tail. He was so confused. What did the wolf mean?

_"You really don't know?"_

Sasuke shook his head. The gray wolf sighed and sat down on his haunches.

"_I thought you'd know, you being next in line." _

_"Next in line?"_

"_I was drawn to this village by the scent of the Runt." _

_"The Runt?" _

_"The Runt is the name of the human next prepared to carry the curse. Every 10 years or so, a runt is always born. The runt of the litter. I waited 10 years to feel the pull of the Runt. It took me 17 more years to travel here. I followed the pull to this village and then I searched for the Runt. A few were killed in my attempts to find you but that means little to me now that I'm free of the curse."_

_ "So…__**I'm **__the Runt? But…why? What do I have to do with werewolves? I'm just a normal boy…"_

"_I was a normal boy too so don't expect pity from me!"_

Sasuke cringed away from the snarling wolf.

"_It doesn't matter what life you live. Its all a matter of coincidence. You were born last during the final year of my curse. Tough luck!"_

"_So…I'm stuck being a wolf for 10 years?" _

_"No. During the first 10 years you can change from wolf to human when the moon shines. But when the next Runt is born you'll remain in wolf form until you pass on the curse. When the curse is passed, you'll change back into a human." _

_"You haven't changed."_

_ "I must wait until the next full moon. I must wait for but a week more until I'm free forever."_

_ "But what about me?" _

_"Why should I care about you? I did what I had to now you're on your own." _

_"So I'm just supposed to wait and waste my life away!"_

"_I don't make the rules!!"_

"_There has to be another way! A way to lift the curse forever!"_

"_Bite your tongue!"_

Sasuke didn't cringe away from the older wolf this time. This time he met his gaze and glared back as convincingly as he could.

"_The only one who could possible know of another way to lift the curse is the Werewolf Witch," _the wolf said reluctantly.

"_Werewolf Witch?" _

_"Yes. She is a human that can change from wolf form whenever she wishes which isn't often. No one knows where she is or who she is. She could be anyone in the world." _

_"Is there anyway to contact her? Has anyone met her?" _

_"I don't have all the answers!"_

"_I'm sorry! But when else will I get a chance to get all my questions answered?"_

The gray wolf growled at him. Sasuke growled back. The older wolf grinned, showing his yellow teeth, which Sasuke noticed were paler in color.

"_You're a cocky little bitch aren't you?" _

Sasuke snarled at him.

"_You remind me of myself."_

Sasuke's ears pricked and he looked at the wolf with less anger.

"_Fine. I'll at least tell you what she looks like." _

_"Really?"_

Before the wolf could reply a gunshot was fired.

"_Hunter!" _he heard the other wolf exclaim.

"_What?"_

_ "Run!"_

Confused, Sasuke followed after the wolf at a run, gunshots echoing throughout the forest.

"_What's happening now?" _Sasuke asked, frantically.

"_Werewolf hunter!"_

"_A real one?"_

_ "No. it's a fake. That's why it has a gun with silver bullets!"_

"_I can do without the sarcasm when my life's in danger!"_

The two wolves ran side by side at an inhuman speed. It wasn't long before the gunshots were silenced. Sasuke skidded to a halt beside the other wolf.

"_Now what?"_

_ "Now I leave."_

"_But what about the Werewolf Witch?"_

"_Just look for a woman in her twenties with blonde hair and brown eyes. I know nothing more. Good luck Runt."_

The wolf started to pad away.

"_Wait! Can you tell me one more thing?"_

_ "Fine. What is it?"_

_ "What's your name?"_

The wolf looked at him for a long time, as if he was wondering if he could trust his name with a stranger.

"_Zabuza," _he said after a while. _"Zabuza Momochi." _

_"I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." _

_"Well Sasuke Uchiha, I hope your search for the Werewolf Witch ends well. I bid you farewell."_

_ "Farewell."_

Then, the gray wolf named Zabuza Momochi ran away into the night to live his life, free of the curse. It was Sasuke's burden now. And, standing there, alone, in the forest, all of Sasuke's fears crept back into him. His brief moment of fearlessness had subsided and the reality of the situation struck terror into him once again. With his werewolf speed, Zabuza could be halfway to the town border by now. Sasuke didn't run after him. He needed comfort and a stranger couldn't bring him the comfort a brother could. Sasuke thought about his brother, the only one that made him happy. How could he go to him when he was like this?

Sasuke looked up at the moon. It was his master now. He had to abide by its rules. He could do nothing while it watched over him. Or could he? He saw clouds drifting slowly towards the moon. Sasuke looked on hopefully.

"…_when the moon shines," _Zabuza had said.

Did that mean that when the moon was covered and no longer shining, he would change into a human? Sasuke waited for the clouds to completely shroud the moon in darkness. When he was no longer illuminated by the moonlight he felt his blood boil. He went through the same burning feeling he had when Zabuza bit him. When the pain stopped and he opened his eyes he was looking up at a dark, moonless sky. He raised a hand to his face and felt skin. He sat up and struggled to his feet. His clothes were still hanging off of him. He noticed his silver cross was missing but he really didn't care. All he wanted was to go home to his dear brother.

..:WoLfSbAiN:..

Itachi paced around his bedroom. He was pissed; really, really, REALLY pissed. When he had arrived at the police station, he had been greeted by his father. He had been told that everything was running smoothly and that his help was no longer required. Itachi had instantly turned back to his truck so he could drive back to Sasuke. But Fugaku had insisted on going home. Itachi had lost the argument and had been forced home. He couldn't leave the house without being seen. His room was 3 stories from the ground. If he jumped out the window he'd probably get killed. He prayed Diedara was with Sasuke. He prayed Sasuke was safe. That's why, when someone knocked on the door, Itachi bolted down the stairs to the kitchen. Mikoto had already answered it.

"Hello. Can I help you?" she asked the man at the door.

Itachi stared at the man from the stairs. He was dressed in a black, leather jacket, a black, ripped shirt, black cargo pants, and black army boots. Chains looped out of all the pockets on his pants. Clipped to his black belt was a whip, two guns, and a dagger. There was a black, spiked collar around the man's pale neck. Itachi couldn't see the man's face beneath the black cowboy hat but he saw that the man had very long, black hair. When he spoke, Itachi was instantly reminded of a snake.

"Pardon me for interrupting your evening ma'am but is your son available?"

"Itachi?"

Mikoto looked back at Itachi curiously. Itachi's gaze was fixed on the mysterious man. He tipped his hat up and their gazes met. His eyes were amber in color and when Itachi looked into them he felt cold. Those were the eyes of a cobra; a predator; he was dangerous. The man's eyes narrowed and he looked back at Mikoto. He had no interest in Itachi it seemed.

"If I'm not mistaken, you have two sons correct?"

Mikoto grew wary of the man after that.

"May I ask what your business is with us?"

"I have none with you ma'am. Just your youngest son."

"Why are you interested in him?" is probably what the snake-like man heard.

"Why bother with him? My oldest son is the only one worth your time," is what Itachi heard.

"My tale is long and complicated. May I come in?"

"Mikoto? Who's at the door?"

Fugaku came into the kitchen from the living room and took a place at his wife's side.

"Who are you?" he asked, after giving the man a once over.

"My humblest apologies," the man said, taking off his hat and placing it over his heart.

"Orochimaru, werewolf exterminator, at your service."

He took a bow.

"_Werewolf _exterminator?" Fugaku asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Your mayor called me in after all of the attacks and deaths."

"Why are you here then?" Fugaku pressed.

The man named Orochimaru placed his hat back on his head and stood up straight.

"I have reason to believe that your youngest son, Sasuke Uchiha, became a werewolf tonight."

Itachi's blood ran cold. He stared at Orochimaru in disbelief. It couldn't be true. Sasuke had been attacked? _His _Sasuke? His dear brother was a monster? Then he remembered what this man was: a werewolf exterminator. He was here to _kill his otouto. _Itachi's parents let Orochimaru into the house. Itachi ran back upstairs and into his room. He snapped open his laptop and within seconds was logged into a cyber conversation with his pack of "were-nerds."

**TigerRavenUchiha**: What do u no about "Werewolf Exterminators?"

**Wolfmoon101**: Do you mean "Werewolf _Hunter_?"

**TigerRavenUchiha**: Is there a difference?

**Wolfmoon101**: I think they call themselves "exterminators" but we all call them hunters.

**TigerRavenUchiha**: Tell me evrything u no.

**Wolfmoon101**: Y?

**TigerRavenUchiha**: Emergency! No questions PLZ

**Wolfmoon101**: Ks since u asked so nicely. The "Werewolf Hunter Cult" is a band of ppl that originated in Romania. If a baby is born with a wolf-shaped birthmark they automatically become a part of the werewolf hunter cult. They hunt werewolves for their own self-worth. Its just a game of honor to them. Y'know. To c how many more heads they can get than the other hunters.

**werewolf98**: that's cruel!! XCXC stabs werewolf hunter cult

**Wolfmoon101**: I no rite!! I don't know if it was a myth or not but if werewolves are real then the Cult most likly is.

**TigerRavenUchiha**: I thot werewolves were invincible.

**Dracula122**: U no the legends silly! Silver bullets DUH!! Remember don't get a werewolves weaknesses mixed up with a vampires. Werewolves can only get killed by silver bullets and they can be warded away by silver objects. Like jewelry, tableware, heirlooms that stuff.

**TigerRavenUchiha**: How do u get rid of hunters?

**Wolfmoon101**: There only human.

**werwewolf98**: r u goin 2 comit murder? EEK!1 bad TR bad

**Wolfmoon101**:do u have a hunter problem?

**TigerRavenUchiha**: sort of I gotta go thnx a lot guys I'll get bak 2 u l8r

Itachi clapped his laptop shut before reading the good-byes. He quickly and quietly ran down the stairs. He stopped and hid behind the wall to eavesdrop on the conversation between his parents and the hunter.

"Rest assured I won't kill him," the snakey man said. "I have another use for him. My plan here is just to sedate him when he comes home tonight and take him to my facility for painless experimentation. Do I have your permission to carry out my plan?"

"Well…" Mikoto started. "If it'll be safer for our family then I guess we have no other options."

_That bitch!_

"Excellent," Orochimaru hissed. "How about you Itachi? Does that meet with your approval?"

Itachi's heart skipped a beat. How had he known he was there? He had the ears of a hunter, that was how. Slowly, Itachi stood up and revealed himself. He glared at Orochimaru. The snake-like man looked at him over the collar of his jacket with hidden victory. He knew that he could get what he wanted. It didn't matter what Itachi said.

"I'll be in my room," Itachi said defeated.

"Good boy," the amber eyes said.

To his parents, Orochimaru said, "Lovely son you have."

..:WoLfSbAiN:..

Sasuke ran home. His sense of smell had heightened because of the curse. He followed the faint scent of his brother home. He was grateful that there were a lot of clouds rolling in from the west to cover the moon and keep him human. Sasuke panted and came to a stop in front of his home. He limped to the front door in relief. The bite on his arm hurt like hell and his ankle was sore from tripping over that tree-root. He believed he was safe when he pushed open the front door…but he wasn't.

"Sasuke!"

He heard a gunshot and someone had run into him and was on top of him as they rolled into the driveway.

"Stupid boy!" he heard a slithery voice say.

"Itachi! What are you doing!?" he recognized his mother's voice.

Sasuke felt himself being lifted off the ground and he was in familiar arms. He looked up and found it was his brother carrying him away.

"Aniki?"

"Quiet Sasuke."

Sasuke looked back and saw a man dressed in black with a rifle in his hands. His parents were standing in the doorway. His father looked pissed and his mother was in tears.

"Don't hit Itachi!" she cried to the man with a gun.

The man fired a round at him and was soon pursuing them on foot. Everything soon became clear to Sasuke. The man with the gun was a Hunter. He was trying to kill him. And his parents were allowing him to shoot to kill.

**A/N: Ha! Told ya I'd update faster! Bet you didn't think the first werewolf was a Naruto character! I think I gave Orochimaru to cool of an outfit. I want to wear it! XD I'll update Ch.8 asap. P.S. This chapter had a message to it. If u noticed in the cyber conversation Wolfmoon101 and werewolf98 were not at all thrilled with the hunting of werewolves. If u think hunting animals is a terrible thing to do then congrats! Ur awesome!! Now spread the word: STOP HUNTING!!**


	9. Ch8: Confessions

"**Wolfsbain"****-Ch.8 "Confessions"**

**A/N: WARNING: Since I know some of my readers probably don't like yaoi I'm warning you that from this chapter on there will be yaoi. Nothing intense thought. No sex cuz I want to keep this under the M rating. Sorrys to those who don't like yaoi but for those who do ENJOY!!**

Sasuke didn't know how long they ran or how long the hunter fired at them. The sound of gunshots were still ringing in his ears when Itachi stopped running. Itachi gently set Sasuke on his feet and sat down in the clearing they had run into. Sasuke knelt down beside him.

"Aniki…why was that man there?"

He asked even though he knew the answer. Itachi gazed at Sasuke with deep, sorrowful eyes. He reached a hand up and touched Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke winced a little when he touched the cut he'd received from a tree branch earlier.

"Deidara didn't come," he stated more than asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"I should have been there to protect you," he whispered.

"If you tried you might've been killed. This was inevitable."

"So its true then. You're a…"

Itachi trailed off when he saw the look in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke was afraid that Itachi wouldn't accept him now that he was a monster. Would he run screaming like Sasuke had when he saw Zabuza? Sasuke looked away from his brother's eyes. He didn't want him to see the tears forming in his own. All he had wanted when he came home that night was a shoulder to cry on. Instead he would have received a bullet in the head. But Itachi had protected him. He had risked his own life to save his. What did that mean?

"What happens now?" Sasuke asked without thinking.

"I'll figure out a way to stop this. Whatever it takes."

Sasuke met his brother's gaze and saw a familiar flicker in his onyx eyes. That was the look of determination. Whenever Itachi set his mind to something he wouldn't quit until the job was done.

"What do you mean you'll stop it? You can't--"

"Of course I can--"

"No you can't! You don't understand everything about the situation!"

Itachi looked at Sasuke expectantly like he was waiting for him to tell him something. Sasuke didn't say anything and didn't meet Itachi's gaze. After a while, Itachi reached over and took Sasuke's chin, forcing him to look at him.

"Sasuke…I know you're scared. Trust me, I am too. But, I need you to tell me what's going on. If I don't know what's happening then how am I going to help you?"

"You can't help me. There's no possible way for us to fix this now."

"Please, Sasuke, I know you know something I don't."

"What's the point in me telling you if you can't do anything?"

"How do you know I can't do it?"

Sasuke didn't want to tell him about the werewolf curse. He was afraid that if he got caught up in the curse he would get hurt. But, then again, he didn't want to travel alone in his search for the Werewolf Witch. Sasuke decided it was time to tell him the truth.

"I-I don't want you to get hurt."

They were quiet for a while longer. After the few seconds of silence, Itachi suddenly pulled Sasuke into his arms.

"I don't want to see you hurt either," he whispered into Sasuke's raven hair. "That's why I try so hard to protect you."

It took Sasuke a moment to accept that Itachi was holding him despite the fact that he was a monster. When Sasuke realized that Itachi still loved him, he returned the embrace timidly and buried his face in his brother's shoulder.

"I'm scared," he whispered.

"I should have never let you leave my side."

"It wouldn't have mattered. Like I said, this was inevitable."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a Runt," Sasuke choked out.

"You're not a runt Sasuke."

"No, you don't understand."

Sasuke pulled away, tears glistening on his cheeks. Itachi kept his arms circled around Sasuke's waist.

"Then explain it to me."

"I'm afraid to."

"Please don't worry about me. You're the one getting shot at."

"You'll be in the line of fire if you try and help me. He could have accidentally hit you when he was trying to hit me!"

"Its too late for me to get out of this now. If I didn't care about you I wouldn't have shielded you back there."

Sasuke looked back into those determined eyes. There was no way he could make him back down.

"Fine," Sasuke murmured.

Itachi managed a smile.

"Every 10 years a 'runt of the litter' is born. When they're born, the person who was carrying the curse before has to seek them out to get rid of the curse. This time I was the Runt."

"How is that possible?"

"He said it was all a matter of coincidence."

"He?"

"Zabuza."

"Who's he?"

"The werewolf that bit me."

"I'll kill him."

"No! He just wanted to be free. He was in the same predicament we're in once. Its not his fault."

"Did your friend mention how to get rid of this curse?"

"I have to wait for the next Runt to be born."

"10 years from now!?"

Sasuke nodded his head sadly.

"No! There has to be another way!"

"That's what I said. And he said that the only person that could help was the Werewolf Witch."

"Well where is she? I'll take you to her even if she's in Antartica!"

"No one knows where she is or who she is. Zabuza only knew that she was in her twenties, she had blonde hair and brown eyes."

"That could be anyone!"

"I know."

They were quiet again. Itachi seemed to be deep in thought. Sasuke cried quietly to himself while Itachi was distracted. He hated when Itachi saw him cry. He hoped that if he hadn't noticed already then he wouldn't notice him crying at all. But Sasuke wasn't that lucky. Itachi quickly dragged himself out of his thoughts at the sound of his brother's sniffling.

"Don't cry," he whispered pulling him against his chest.

Sasuke whimpered and curled closer to his dear brother.

"Shhh. Its okay. I won't let anything else happen to you."

Sasuke's small, shuttery cries turned into loud, racking sobs. He clung onto his brother's jacket and Itachi held him tighter, pressing their bodies closer together as an icy wind passed over them. Sasuke shivered violently from the wind and his sobs combined.

"We can't stay out here without catching our deaths," Itachi croaked.

Sasuke winced at the phrase "catch out deaths," knowing that hunter was looking for them. Itachi felt his eyes stinging and it wasn't because of the cold air. Sasuke's sobs were tearing his heart apart and he wanted to cry with him. But, Itachi held back his tears for Sasuke's sake. If he cried with him, Sasuke would only get more upset.

"A-A-Aniki…?" Sasuke said after taking a few breaths to calm his sobbing.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"I-I have something to tell you…in case something happens…"

"Nothing will happen."

"Still…I've always wanted you to know…"

Sasuke pulled away from Itachi's warm chest and looked at him through tear-filled eyes. Itachi gulped down the tears that were threatening to fall down his own face. Ever so slowly, Sasuke leaned his face closer to Itachi's. He bit his lip in nervousness when their foreheads touched. What if Itachi didn't feel the way he felt? What if he hated him for what he was about to do? Itachi took Sasuke's hesitation to his advantage and swiftly pulled him into a kiss.

Sasuke made a surprised, whimpery sound when Itachi started the kiss. He felt his face get hot but he soon forgot about that. He closed his eyes and tentatively wrapped his arms around his neck. Itachi played with his brother's raven hair and his other hand absently ran up and down his back. The sweet kiss lasted what seemed to be a lifetime but when it ended Sasuke thought it hadn't lasted long enough. Itachi pressed his forehead against Sasuke's and stroked his cheek, avoiding the cut that was there.

"I love you," Sasuke confessed in a small voice.

"I love you too," Itachi whispered. (A/N: this is weird im listening 2 ull b in my hart by phil collins while im typin this 00)

"Is that why you haven't run away?"

"Yeah. Its why I always want to protect you too."

"I should have told you sooner but…I was afraid."

"Me too."

"You're not afraid of anything!"

"Your pain scares me."

Sasuke gazed into his eyes. The moment was shattered when Sasuke felt his blood suddenly ignite. He looked up at the sky and saw that the clouds were moving so the moon was revealed once again.

"No!"

Sasuke pushed himself away from Itachi and scuttled away across the little clearing until his back hit a tree and he was a safe distance away from Itachi.

"No, no, no, no," Sasuke whimpered, holding his head.

"Sasuke!"

Itachi was about to run over to his otouto but Sasuke screamed for him to stay away. Itachi watched in horror as Sasuke changed before him. Sasuke fell onto the ground writhing and screaming and tearing at his hair. He watched his hair grow longer and his fingernails turn into claws. His face became longer, his ears grew pointy, his shoulders grew bulkier. The cracking of bones rearranging themselves echoed throughout the forest. Itachi didn't know how long he watched his precious brother writhe in pain and transform. Eventually, Itachi could no longer see his brother. Instead he saw a raven black wolf with its tail between its legs and its ears flat against its head.

"Sasuke?"

The wolf whimpered and looked at him through deep, mournful eyes. Carefully, Itachi stood up, his eyes never leaving the wolf. Slowly, he took a step towards Sasuke. Sasuke didn't move but kept looking at him. Itachi took another step and another until he was making his way across the clearing. Finally, he stood in front of Sasuke. He kneeled down so he could meet the wolf's gaze.

Itachi reached up and placed his hand on the wolf's head and scratched it gently behind the ears. Sasuke whimpered and climbed into Itachi's lap. Itachi didn't mind the weight. He wrapped his arms around his wolf's neck and stroked the raven fur.

"Its okay. I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered into his fur.

Sasuke curled up in Itachi's lap.

"_I know I can trust you," _he said even though he knew Itachi couldn't hear him.

No more clouds came to conceal the moon. Sasuke fell asleep in Itachi's lap, the strokes on his fur soothing him. Itachi watched over Sasuke all night despite his drowsiness. He nodded off once and when he woke up it was sunrise. He looked down at Sasuke and found he was in his human form. Itachi smiled. He was adorable when he slept. He stroked his hair like he had when he was a wolf. Sasuke stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at his aniki.

"Hi," he said with a tired smile.

"Hey."

They were quiet as they watched the sky change colors.

"We should go," Itachi said, stretching his arms above his head.

"Go where?"

"To a friend's house maybe. We need a safe place to stay for a little bit and sort this out. You could also use a change of clothes."

Sasuke blushed and self consciously pulled the shreds around the parts of his skin that were bare. Then Sasuke remembered his own friends that had been with him last night. Where had they gone? Were they worried about him? He remembered Naruto and the way he had tried to defend him. He was the only friend he truly trusted.

"We should go to Naruto's house," he suggested.

"If that's what you want."

Sasuke nodded and sat up. Itachi put a hand on his bare shoulder. Sasuke blushed at his touch.

"Are you going to be okay?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. As long as you're here."

Sasuke gave Itachi a kiss before getting to his feet. Itachi helped him stand.

"I'm okay," Sasuke reassured.

Stil, Itachi held his hand.

"Let's get out of here."

Itachi slowly started towards where he thought was the road. Sasuke followed with a slight limp. His ankle still ached a little but he could manage. Soon they were trekking through the forest. Itachi kept a wary eye out for Orochimaru. He thought it suspicious that the hunter hadn't found them last night while they were asleep. And he had been right to feel that way.

Sasuke yelped when he felt something come up from under him and suspend him in the air. It was a net. He struggled, trying to pull himself together.

"Aniki!" he screamed.

Itachi grabbed onto the net and turned Sasuke so he was facing him. Then Itachi felt something hit him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground. Sasuke screamed. Orochimaru was standing above Itachi with a smirk on his face. Sasuke thrashed about, trying to get to his brother. Something snapped and Sasuke hit the ground, the net tangled around him.

He tried desperately to get to his unconscious brother. But someone grabbed him and pulled him up. Sasuke clawed blindly at the stranger but couldn't get free. Soon he had one of the tough ropes that made the net in his mouth and around his wrists. He tried to scream but all that came out of his mouth were muffles.

"Kabuto, I'll take the dog. You take care of this one."

Sasuke was thrown into the arms of his hunter. He was tucked under one of his arms and was carried away. He watched a gray-haired man sling his brother across his shoulders and take him away in another direction. Sasuke whimpered and wriggled around but it was useless. Soon, he couldn't see his brother anymore and he was thrown into the back of a van. The last thing he saw before he was engulfed in darkness was a snake-like smirk.

**A/N: Yea so I wasn't that thrilled with this chapter but o well Nobodys perfect. Review!!**


	10. Ch9: Trapped

"**Wolfsbain"****-Ch.9 "Trapped"**

He came out of the darkness to be greeted with blurry gray blotches. His head ached and he couldn't remember what happened to him. He heard rattling and very faint voices. When his eyes finally adjusted he saw silver squares of wire beside his head. Startled and confused, Sasuke sat up. He hit his head on something metal. Then, Sasuke realized that he was in a cage; the kind of cage you saw animals in at the pound. Except, this cage was tiny. He could barely move. He had to stay crunched together; he felt like a ball. The soles of his shoes were already pressed up against the cage door while his back was against the wall. He barely had an inch of space to move.

"Aniki?" he called out quietly.

Everything came back to him then. He remembered the net, the rope in his mouth and around his wrists, the hunters, the van…He couldn't remember falling asleep in the van. How could he sleep when all he could think about was Itachi? Maybe he fainted or he was knocked out. Then, Sasuke decided he didn't care about how he fell asleep. Where was Itachi? Sasuke's heart started racing. What had the hunters done to him? Sasuke kicked at the cage door. He was becoming desperate to find Itachi.

"Let me out!" he screamed, kicking at the wire again.

He screamed and kicked and pushed but nothing he did could get him out of the cage. He heard a door open and footsteps. Sasuke struggled to see who was coming and where they were coming from.

"Let me out of here!" he screamed again.

The gray-haired hunter that had taken away Itachi appeared. The man shoved a silver rod through the wire squares and when it touched Sasuke he felt volts of electricity spasm through his body. He cried out in pain and tried to get as far away from the man as possible but the cage wouldn't allow it. Sasuke could hear the man yelling at him and he thrusted the rod further into the cage so it electrocuted him more painfully. Sasuke screamed and the pain brought forth blazing hot tears. Sasuke was beginning to think that the man was going to electrocute him until he was dead.

He bet he would have if the black-haired hunter hadn't come and stopped him.

"Kabuto! That's enough!"

Sasuke gasped in pain and shock when he realized the "shock rod" was gone. The older hunter yelled at the younger one while Sasuke sobbed to himself. The young werewolf pulled his knees even closer to his chest than they already were. He folded his arms atop his knees, laid his head in his arms, and cried. He wished Itachi was there to comfort him. He wished he wasn't a Runt. He wished his life was normal. He didn't pay attention to the two hunters until he heard one slither his name. Sasuke looked up, tears flooding his face, and met the cold amber gaze of the older hunter.

"There, there little Sasuke. Kabuto won't bother you anymore."

That did little to comfort Sasuke.

"Where's my brother?" Sasuke asked, his voice shaking due to his sobs.

"He's safe and sound in Konoha Hospital."

"Hospital?" Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

Was he hurt?

"A hiker found him unconscious in the forest and took him there. Or that's what the doctors think happened."

"He's safe?" Sasuke repeated.

He breathed a little easier knowing his dear brother was safe. But he still wanted to see him. Sasuke was about to ask to see his brother but he shut his mouth, knowing the answer. He would never see him again.

"Ask whatever you wish Sasuke-kun. No question is unanswerable."

Sasuke looked at the hunter uneasily. He was acting to nice to him. Why was he speaking so sweetly when he wanted to kill him? This led Sasuke to ask his next question.

"Why haven't you killed me?"

"Would you prefer that I did?"

He put a hand on one of the guns at his belt.

"No!" Sasuke quickly exclaimed.

"Good," the hunter said, lowering his hand. "It would be a shame to lose such a perfect specimen."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Allow me to properly introduce myself _properly_," he said, placing his hat over his heart and bowing. "I am Orochimaru, werewolf exterminator, tamer, and _collector_."

"Collector?" Sasuke repeated in a squeak.

Orochimaru placed his hat back on his head and stood up straight. That snaky smirk twisted the man's mouth.

"Among other things. I'm also a trapper, a scientist…"

"What kind of scientist?"

"You'll find out."

Sasuke's blood ran cold and Orochimaru left him, chuckling. Sasuke whimpered and squeezed his knees tighter.

_Aniki…please…I need you. Send help. Please…save me…_

.:WoLfSbAiN:.

Itachi bolted into a sitting position. He was blinded by white light. He had awakened from a nightmare of Sasuke being tormented by Orochimaru. He looked around for his dear brother but found that he was no where nearby. He was in a hospital room. Itachi rubbed the back of his head. He started to remember what had happened.

"Sasuke!"

He jumped out of the hospital bed. He was relieved to find that he wasn't wearing the annoying hospital clothes. He ran to the door but before he touched the door handle the door opened from the other side. A nurse and his parents were standing in the doorway.

"Itachi-san! You're awake!" the nurse exclaimed.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Fugaku demanded.

"Oh Itachi! I'm so glad you're okay!" Mikoto cried, throwing her arms around him.

Itachi saw that his parents weren't the only visitors he had. Three of his friends were standing a few feet behind his parents. He glared at the blonde. Itachi pushed his mother off of him and stormed over to Deidara, ready to punch him in the face.

"Uh oh, un," Deidara squeaked, covering his head with his arms.

Itachi raised his fist but his red-headed friend caught his wrist before he hit Deidara. Itachi glared at Sasori and Sasori just stared back.

"Let go," Itachi growled.

Sasori shook his head.

"Aw, thanks Sasori! You didn't have to do that un!" Deidara said with a big smile on his face.

Itachi gave him a death glare and he yelped in terror.

"Now, now. No need for violence," Itachi's third friend said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Shut it Kisame," Itachi growled.

"Itachi! Stop! This can't be good for you!" Mikoto squealed.

"Yeah, un!"

"Shut up Deidara!" Itachi and Kisame said at the same time.

Itachi pulled his wrist out of Sasori's hand and looked at Kisame. Kisame usually didn't tell people to shut up unless he had something to say.

"I'm going to go get some coffee," Kisame said, his eyes never leaving Itachi's.

Itachi received a telepathic message from Kisame suggesting that he follow. Kisame left. Itachi watched him go and when he turned a corner at the end of the white hallway, Itachi started walking away in the other direction.

"Itachi! Where are you going?" Mikoto cried.

"I'm getting air," he mumbled in response.

"But you need to be in bed!" the nurse exclaimed, coming after him.

"I'm fine!"

Itachi ran away from the nurse.

"I knew coming here was a bad idea un," Deidara said.

Itach ran through the hallways trying not to get lost. He found and exit and ran out of the hospital. He ran to the back of the hospital and found Kisame leaning against the wall with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"I have some information for you."

"It better be important."

"It is."

"Talk."

"The mayor had declared that the werewolf scare has been dealt with. God only knows what was really going on. But anyway, as soon as she announced that a man bought an old house and set up a pound there."

"A pound? As in dog pound?"

"Yeah. Rumor has it that your brother's been missing as of last night."

Kisame gave him a knowing look. Kisame was good at puzzles. He saw things other people often overlooked. Itachi knew that Kisame had a pretty good idea of what was going on. Itachi smiled.

"Thanks."

"Just doing my job."

"Tell Deidara I'm sorry. It wasn't his fault."

"Can't you tell him that yourself?"

"I'm not sure I'll be able to."

"Don't get into trouble Itachi."

"I'll try not to. Don't tell them."

By "them" he meant his parents.

"Yea, yea. 666 Devil's Drive, Steve's Dog Facility."

"Thanks."

"Good luck."

Itachi's fist touched Kisame's and he left on a mission.

.:WoLfSbAiN:.

Every little sound made Sasuke flinch and he couldn't stop crying no matter how hard he tried. He was more scared than he had been on the petty werewolf hunt that seemed so long ago. He remembered his friends that had been with him last night. Were they in school now, pretending nothing had happened? Did they care about where he was? Gaara probably didn't give a crap. Naruto was probably freaking out and making his other friends frantic. Naruto probably told Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji every detail. Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba probably shared their fears with Tenten, Temari, and Ino. Ino, being the gossiper she was, was probably spreading rumors across the school at this very minute. How was Shino? Was he grateful to Sasuke for saving his life? He wasn't sure if Zabuza would have killed him in his desperate search for the Runt. He had said he hadn't cared that he killed people to find him.

"Quit your whimpering Dog!"

Sasuke hadn't noticed that Kabuto had entered the "cage room." Sasuke had examined his surroundings before and had realized that his cage wasn't the only one in the room. There were empty cages all along the walls. There were two cages below him and two above him. Kabuto punched the cage door when Sasuke didn't stop crying, making the whole cage shake.

"Leave me alone!"

"Kabuto!"

A girl with long red hair came into the room and pulled Kabuto away from his cage. She was wearing a black, leather jacket, a black spaghetti strap shirt, a black, leather mini-skirt, black knee-high army boots, and a black ski cap.

"Orochimaru-sensei told you to keep away from him!"

"Werewolves don't deserve to exist!"

"I don't care about how you feel about werewolves! I'm just doing what Orochimaru-sensei ordered. Now get out and don't come back in here!"

Kabuto glared at the girl and she glared back defiantly. Kabuto shot Sasuke a glare before leaving. The girl watched him go with her hands on her hips. Sasuke heard a door slam and the girl sighed, lowering her arms.

"You've been crying for hours," she said to Sasuke. "Keep it up and you'll cry yourself dry."

"I have good reason to cry," Sasuke sniffled. " I couldn't possibly expect you werewolf hunters to understand."

"Really? Try me."

Sasuke gave her the best glare he could muster but it wasn't enough. She smirked but it wasn't really evil; just like the smirk of an amused school girl.

"You didn't have your life snatched away from you. You don't have someone you love that you might never see again."

Sasuke broke off in tears and buried his head in his arms. The girl looked at him for a little bit and them smiled.

"You say I don't understand. And yet, I understand perfectly clear." Sasuke looked up at the girl.

"You think you werewolves have it bad? Well, the life of a hunter isn't all its cracked up to be either."

"What do you mean?"

The girl slid the right side of her jacket down her arm a little and then pulled her shirt down. Sasuke blushed furiously and sighed in relief when she didn't reveal anything he didn't want to see. Above her right breast there was a birthmark shaped like a howling wolf.

"Do you know what this is?" the girl asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"This is the mark of the hunter. Anyone born with it automatically becomes a part of the Hunter's Cult whether they like it or not."

She pulled back on her clothes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You didn't want to be a hunter?"

"When I could think for myself I didn't want to. I saw what other people were doing with there lives and now I wish I could be someone different."

"Why don't you stop?"

"Its not that easy."

There was a brief silence.

"You're not like the other two," Sasuke said.

The girl shrugged.

"They have some sort of motivation. I don't."

"Motivation?"

"Orochimaru-sensei's insane. And I mean that literally. He was in a mental hospital for a really long time." "Why'd they let him out if he's still crazy?"

"He let himself out."

"I'm guessing not legally."

She shook her head.

"What about Kabuto?"

"He holds a grudge. Werewolves killed his family."

"Oh."

"Yeah. The second he sees one he runs for a gun. Its taking all his strength not to kill you."

"Why is Orochimaru keeping me hear? He said something about experiments."

"Orochimaru-sensei's also a bit of a sadist."

Sasuke backed into his cage and whimpered.

"At least be glad he won't kill you."

The girl scratched the back of her head awkwardly. She had no words of comfort for a situation like this.

"At least Kabuto won't bother you!" she tried.

Sasuke started to cry again. The girl felt bad.

"…Maybe that lover of yours will come and get you before that happens."

Sasuke looked up.

"Aniki?"

"Your lover's your brother?"

Sasuke blushed.

"Okay, whatever. I gotta go."

"Wait!" Sasuke called when she started away.

She stopped and looked at him.

"What's your name?"

"Tayuya. And you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. Will you come again?"

"Yeah. Someone's got to check up on you and it ain't gonna be Kabuto."

Sasuke opened his mouth to ask a question but she interrupted.

"I'll answer all your questions next time. Right now I've got work to do. Later."

The girl named Tayuya ran away. Sasuke was left alone.

**A/N: Aaaa that chapter was much better! I was going to make Orochimaru beat/rape Sasuke but for everyone's sanity (including mine) I decided not to. Review pretty PLZ!!**


	11. Ch10: Escape From Hell

"**Wolfsbain"****-Ch.10 "Escape From Hell"**

It seemed like forever until Sasuke heard someone enter the "cage room." When he saw it was Orochimaru he tried to get as far away from the cage door as possible.

"What's the matter Sasuke-kun?"

"What do you want?"

"Its time for your first session."

"Session?"

"You remember those experiments I told you about?"

"No!"

"Yes."

"No! No, no, no! Pleas no!"

Sasuke kept screaming as Orochimaru unlocked the cage door. Sasuke tried to kick him when the door swung open but the hunter just grabbed his ankle and painfully yanked him out of the miniscule cage. Sasuke hit the hard tiled floor and instantly tried to scramble away but his limbs were asleep from being cramped up in the cage. He yelped in pain when he felt Orochimaru take a fistful of his hair and drag him away. He tried to pull that hand off of him but it held firm. He tried to get his feet under him but they kept scrambling for the floor. He searched desperately for a way to escape but all he saw was Kabuto and Tayuya standing in a doorway on the far side of the room.

"Help me!" he screamed to Tayuya.

But Tayuya didn't even meet his gaze. She kept looking at the floor regretfully while Kabuto laughed beside her.

"How pathetic," Kabuto snickered.

Tayuya shot him a glare that only Sasuke saw. Tears had started to fall down Sasuke's face when he realized Tayuya could do nothing to help him. He cried the word "no" over and over again as Orochimaru dragged him away. Sasuke was thrown into a dark room and Orochimaru followed. Once Orochimaru shut the door the only light came from a barred window high above. It was still day time. Sasuke scrambled away from Orochimaru as quickly as his sore body would allow.

"What game should we play first?" Orochimaru slithered.

Sasuke backed himself into a corner and curled into a tight, terrified ball, sobs racking at his body.

"Experiment 1," Orochimaru started, unclipping his whip from his belt. "How much do werewolves bleed?"

He cracked his whip on the stone floor. Sasuke flinched and shielded his face with his arms.

_Aniki…you said you'd protect me. Where are you when I need you?_

3 hours later…

Orochimaru dragged a traumatized Sasuke back to his cage by the collar of his shirt. Sasuke didn't struggle or scream or try to find an escaped route. His eyes were blank but still held tears. His body was scarred from where the whip struck him. He was broken. Orochimaru shoved him into the cage and left, twirling the keys on his finger. Sasuke laid on his side, curled up in his little prison, and he cried silently. He heard someone else enter the "cage room" but he didn't care. The only person he wanted to see was Itachi.

"Hey."

He recognized Tayuya's voice, but he didn't move.

"At least I gave you fair warning," she said, trying to be joking.

She knew there was no room for joking though.

"You want a band-aid or something?"

"I _want _to tear him limb from limb and torment him with his own weapon. I want to leave this place I'm in in ruins so I never have to endure that kind of pain again," Sasuke said through his teeth without looking at her.

She stayed quiet as he continued.

"When the moon rises tonight, I'll teach him what real pain is."

Tayuya was about to remind him that he was surrounded by hunters and they were all prepared for transformations. She was about to say that the cage he was in was specially designed so he couldn't change. But she decided not to. She decided to let him dream. She could see that he found comfort in his thoughts of vengeance. It was all she could do for him. Seeing that he didn't want to talk to her, she left with downcast eyes. She had been looking forward to talking with him again but it seemed Orochimaru had ruined her chances of conversation with the only person she could relate to.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," she murmured before walking out the door.

.:WoLfSbAiN:.

Itachi stood in front of a large, old, brick building. Above the front door was a wooden sign that read "Steve's Dog Facility." For a split second Itachi wondered who the hell Steve was but the moment passed and his mind refocused on Sasuke. He pushed open the heavy wooden door and entered a very comfortable room. Three feet from the front door there was a desk filled with the usual things you find on work desks: a computer, a lamp, a lot of papers, writing utensils, and a cup of coffee. There were three red chairs against the maroon walls and there was a green carpet on the floor. Behind the desk there was a red-haired girl who looked a few years younger than himself. Her head was propped on her left hand and she was writing something with the other. She glanced up once to look at him.

"How may I help you?" she sighed, returning to her writing.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Steve's out at the moment but I'll take a message."

"I'm not here for your boss."

Itachi slammed his hands on the desk and she glared up at him. He glared back just as defiantly.

"_Where is my brother_?" he demanded more than asked.

"So _you're _the lover," she said to herself.

Her gaze softened and she glanced around. She stood up from her desk and reached behind her to open a door. She motioned for him to enter quickly. Itachi ran into the room and stopped. All he saw at first were tons of empty cages. Then he realized one wasn't empty. He ran over and hooked his fingers through the wires when he recognized Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke raised his head when he recognized the voice. He looked out the cage door.

"Aniki?" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Its me," he said smiling.

Sasuke squeezed himself around in the cage so his face was against the cage door. He smiled and tears of joy fell down his face.

"You came," he choked.

"Of course I came. I love you remember?"

Sasuke laughed and nodded. Tayuya came over.

"You were right," Sasuke said to her.

"I'm always right," she said, faking smugness.

"Right about what?" Itachi asked, still wary of the girl.

"She said you'd come and get me," Sasuke replied, his teary smile never leaving his face.

"So, who's side is she on?" Itachi asked.

"Difficult to say," Tayuya said.

But Sasuke said, "Her name's Tayuya. She's my friend."

"I guess I owe you for letting me in here," Itachi said.

"No problem. Anyone can open a door."

The Uchiha brothers laughed at her joke and she smiled when she saw that the life was back in Sasuke's eyes.

"Okay," Itachi started. "Let's get you out of here. Where are the keys?"

He looked at Tayuya.

"I don't have them. Orochimaru-sensei has them."

"Damn!"

When Tayuya saw the despairing look in the brothers' eyes she became more determined to get Sasuke out. She ran back to her desk and grabbed a paperclip. She came back and began working on the lock.

"Where'd you learn lock picking?" Itachi asked.

"I shoot monsters for a living! Unlocking a door with a paperclip is kindergarten stuff!"

Sasuke giggled a the astounded look on his brother's face. Within seconds, Tayuya had unlocked the door. It swung open and Itachi grabbed onto Sasuke. With his arms around Itachi's neck, Sasuke carefully pushed himself out of the cage with Itachi's help. When his feet touched the floor his knees buckled but Itachi caught him, picking him up bridal style. Sasuke blushed.

"Go you two! Before Orochimaru-sensei and Kabuto come back!" Tayuya ordered.

"Come with us," Sasuke said to her.

"I can't."

"But Tayuya…"

"Someday but not today."

"You need to follow your dreams. Don't stay here!"

"Don't worry Sasuke. You'll see me again. It'll be in the back of a best-selling novel thought and it'll be a photo."

She smiled and winked at him.

"You wanted to be a writer."

"And I will be. Now go! The back door's down there."

"Good-bye Tayuya. Good luck."

"You too. You'll need it."

Itachi thanked Tayuya before running to the back door. As soon as the door shut behind them she heard Orochimaru and Kabuto at the front door step. Quick as a flash, she locked the cage door, hid her paperclip in her pocket, took her place at the front desk, and shut the door. When Orochimaru and Kabuto entered through the front door, they found Tayuya doing the same thing she'd been doing when they left: writing.

"Welcome back Orochimaru-sensei," she said with a fake smile.

"Good evening Tayuya. I'd like to have another session with my darling little pet."

"Yes sensei."

Tayuya opened the door behind her and pretended to be shocked. She gave a very convincing performance.

"What the hell?!" she bellowed running into the room.

"What?" Orochimaru asked, running after her.

Tayuya stood in front of Sasuke's now empty cage, disbelief twisting her face.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Orochimaru roared.

"You!" Kabuto accused, pointing a finger at Tayuya.

"What!" Tayuya retorted, her act never wavering.

"You were the only person here! You felt bad for the animal so you let it out!"

"Even if I did how could I? Orochimaru-sensei has the keys!"

"You can pick locks!"

"Oh shove it up your--"

"Enough!" Orochimaru commanded.

They stayed silent and awaited their master's orders.

"I will not be made a fool of by a pathetic, whimpering mongrel! Come on you two! We're going hunting."

**A/N: Phew! I fought with myself this chapter! I was going to show Orochimaru abusing Sasuke but decided this was fine Review pwetty PWZ!! P.S. NO FLAMES!! XD**


	12. Ch11: Shot Through the Heart

"**Wolfsbain"****-Ch.11. "Shot Through the Heart"**

Itachi gently set Sasuke on his feet but kept his hands on his arms in case he fell. Sasuke smiled at his brother, tears still leaking from his eyes.

"You don't have to cry anymore Sasuke," Itachi whispered, catching the tears on his thumbs.

"I know," Sasuke replied. "I'm just so happy that you came that I can't stop."

"You didn't think that I was just going to leave you did you?"

"Of course not! I just didn't know how you were. I didn't know what Kabuto did to you."

"Kabuto? One of Orochimaru's friends I'm guessing."

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, don't think about them anymore. You're safe now," Itachi reassured, drawing him against his chest.

Sasuke smiled and nuzzled his brother's warm chest. He sighed in content.

"Where do we go from here?" Sasuke asked after he looked around.

They were in the forest again. The sun was just about to set.

"You still want to go to Naruto's house to regain your health?"

"Maybe."

"Why maybe?"

"The moon will rise in a little while."

"You're afraid of changing in front of Naruto?"

"Yes."

"I think Naruto will have to find out if we're going to take up room in his house."

"I guess you're right."

"You trust him enough to tell him right?"

"Right."

Sasuke thought back to the previous night when Naruto comforted him. He remembered his arm around his shoulders, the blush on his face, and his kind words. Sasuke was 80 percent sure Naruto had a crush on him and had been trying to hit on him. The other 20 percent said that he was only being a good friend. If Naruto _did _have a crush on him, he'd have to tell him that he was in love with Itachi.

"Okay," Sasuke said after he was done sorting out his thoughts. "Should we go now?"

"If you're up to it."

"Yeah. I'm ready."

"Okay. Let's get going."

Itachi slung one of Sasuke's arms over his shoulders so he could lean on him if he needed to. They started to slowly make their way to Naruto's house. Itachi had a pretty good idea of where they were. As they were trudging through the forest, Itachi noticed that Sasuke had more scars on him than he had seen last.

"Sasuke."

"Yes Aniki?"

"Where did you get those?"

Itachi nodded to some of the fresher wounds on Sasuke's skin. Sasuke turned away from Itachi's gaze and tugged his shredded clothes over the whip marks.

"Did they hurt you Sasuke?"

Itachi's tone became fierce. Sasuke flinched at the sound of h is brother's voice.

"A little," he whispered.

"_A little_?" Itachi repeated, raising his voice.

"Please don't scream!" Sasuke begged.

Itachi paused and looked at his otouto intently.

"I can't stand it when you scream," Sasuke continued. "It scares me."

When Itachi didn't say anything, Sasuke dared to glance over at him. He was smiling.

"Aniki?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so happy?"

"I just find your ability to tell the truth adorable."

Sasuke's face turned a little pink. He noticed that they had stopped walking and Itachi was leaning towards him.

"Nii-san?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking about kissing you."

"Oh."

Sasuke's blush grew darker as Itachi laid his lips upon his own. Itachi cupped his cheek in his hand and stroked it with his thumb, careful to avoid the scratches. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and Itachi wrapped his free arm around Sasuke's waist, deepening the kiss. Just as Sasuke was about to open up and let Itachi in, they were interrupted.

"How touching."

They broke apart and looked to see Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Tayuya among the tree trunks, fully armed. Sasuke looked at Tayuya confused. Had she double-crossed them? She gave him a look that said she was just playing the part. Sasuke was only slightly relieved. They still had to face two dangerous werewolf hunters. Itachi kept a protective hand on Sasuke's arm and his fierce gaze never left Orochimaru.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked steadily, keeping his temper under control.

"You stole my test subject," Orochimaru answered smoothly.

"Sasuke's nobody's _test subject_," Itachi retorted through his teeth.

"Step away from the dog," Kabuto ordered.

Itachi shot him a glare. Kabuto raised his rifle and aimed at Itachi as a warning. Itachi remained unfazed.

"Let's not be hasty Kabuto," Orochimaru slithered, a grin on his face. "I'm sure we can come to a compromise without resorting to violence."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. He didn't like that sly look on his face. Then, something happened that caught even Orochimaru off guard. Without warning, Kabuto turned his gun to Sasuke and fired. Sasuke fell to the ground with a thud.

"Kabuto! What have you done you fool!?" Orochimaru bellowed.

"He shouldn't have gotten in the way," Kabuto said.

Sasuke sat up. It wasn't him that had been shot. What he saw before him made his heart stop and his blood run cold. There he was, his dear older brother, laying on the ground, eyes closed, blood pooling beneath him. Kabuto stood above him with the smoking gun. Outrage and distress was painted on Orochimaru's face. Tayuya stood limp, eyes wide and mouth agape. She looked like she was about to collapse. After he glimpsed the hunters' faces they disappeared from his vision and their voices faded away. All he saw was his beloved brother laying still on a ground stained with his own blood. It couldn't be possible. He couldn't be gone. He couldn't have sacrificed himself for him. The initial shock finally set in and he could see once again. His eyes overflowed with tears and a scream ripped from his throat.

"NO!!"

Sasuke crawled over to Itachi and desperately shook his shoulder.

"Aniki! Aniki! Wake up!! Come on, you have to wake up! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!"

Tayuya felt her heart tearing to pieces at the sound of Sasuke's hysterical screams. She was completely in shock at what had just happened. As much as she wanted to turn away from the scene before her she couldn't. Her eyes were glued to the heartbroken Sasuke.

"Kabuto what's wrong with you!? There was supposed to be no gunfire! Plus, you've broken the most sacred hunter rule! We kill werewolves to protect the human race! _That _is not _protecting_!"

"He shouldn't have gotten in the way. And now he never will."

Swiftly, Kabuto raised his gun to shoot Sasuke who was collapsed on Itachi's back in tears.

"Don't fret Dog. You'll see him again…in HELL!!"

"No!"

Just as Kabuto fired his shot, Tayuya grabbed the barrel of the rifle and redirected the bullet.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Kabuto demanded.

"Stopping you!"

Tayuya kicked Kabuto in the gut and separated him from the gun. She aimed it at him.

"Tayuya! Stop it!" Orochimaru demanded.

"No! I've had enough of this! We've killed one to many innocent people and I won't let you take the life of another!"

"Put the gun down you stupid girl!" Kabuto bellowed.

"Shut up!"

Kabuto was about to yell back but was interrupted.

"**You!**" Sasuke growled, glaring up at Kabuto.

Kabuto froze when he saw that Sasuke's eyes were blood red.

"**You killed him!**"

Sasuke's voice was mixed with the snarling of a wolf. He stood up in a low crouch and his blood red gaze remained super-glued to Kabuto.

"**You killed him! Now I'm gonna kill you!!**"

Sasuke leaped at Kabuto and, in mid air, changed into a wolf with a ripping sound.

"What?" Tayuya said astounded.

"But there's no moon!" Kabuto exclaimed before Sasuke landed on him.

Orochimaru immediately tackled Sasuke to save his comrade. Sasuke growled and snarled and snapped his teeth at the two hunters.

"Tayuya! Shoot him!" Orochimaru ordered when he got Sasuke in a headlock.

Tayuya's legs felt like jelly and the gun felt like it weighed 5,000 tons. She glanced from the battle between man and beast to the still form of Itachi Uchiha. She shook her head, threw the gun to the ground, and charged into battle. She jumped onto Sasuke, taking two fistfuls of his raven fur.

"Sasuke! Stop! This is madness!"

Sasuke didn't stop. He bucked and twisted all he could. Despite being in Orochimaru's headlock, Sasuke managed to twist his head around and clamp his teeth around Tayuya's upper arm. She howled in agony.

"Tayuya!" Orochimaru called.

Tayuya was tossed away by Sasuke's powerful head. He sunk his claws into Orochimaru's abdomen. Orochimaru howled in pain. He knew he had to release the rabid animal if he wanted to keep his intestines. Sasuke threw him away when he let his grip loosen. Snarling, Sasuke turned back to Kabuto, prepared to tear him apart.

"Sasuke!" Tayuya called.

Sasuke whirled around and charged towards Tayuya.

"Sasuke! Stop! Its me! Its Tayuya!"

Sasuke halted in his inhuman gallop inches away from her face. He was breathing heavily, saliva drizzled from his mouth, his fur was bristled, his eyes were blazing red. Tayuya panted while she leaned against a tree, holding her wounded arm. Sasuke's snarling lowered to growls as he began to recognize her. He backed away from her.

"Sasuke?"

The werewolf didn't stop growling or stop looking at her. Tayuya believed she had gained Sasuke's trust but whatever trust there was was instantly butchered. A chain lasso launched itself into the air and snaked around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke snarled and whirled around to face Orochimaru. He lunged at him but Kabuto threw another chain lasso over his neck halting him. Sasuke thrashed about in his chains trying to get at one of them. The two hunters held firm.

"Tayuya! Grab a gun and shoot him! He's to rabid to keep!" Orochimaru shouted over the deafening snarling.

"No!" Tayuya shouted back defiantly.

"What do you mean no!?"

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't provoked him! As far as I'm concerned this is what you deserve!"

Orochimaru had no words for her. And even if he did, they heard approaching police sirens that would have cut him off.

"Police? What are _they _doing here?" Kabuto questioned.

Before Orochimaru could answer, they were bathed in headlights. Pairs of white beams of light poked through the bushes, surrounding them. Car doors slammed and people were shouting.

"Arrest these men!" a woman's voice commanded.

Before they could run away, Orochimaru and Kabuto were apprehended by the policemen. When the chains were dropped Sasuke immediately lunged at Orochimaru. Tayuya dived forward and grabbed one of the chains, pulling him back. He turned and glowered at her with those blazing red eyes.

"No Sasuke! You could hurt someone else!"

Sasuke growled at her but didn't go after the protesting hunters. He turned his head to where his brother lay and snarled when he saw a policeman stooped over him. He charged towards him, ripping the chain out of Tayuya's hand. The policeman instantly jumped back when Sasuke approached. The black wolf stood protectively over his dear brother and growled at the policemen, daring them to come closer.

"Sasuke don't! They can help!" Tayuya called.

Sasuke ignored her and kept his furious eyes on the strangers. The policemen parted and someone walked forward. Sasuke couldn't make out their face because of the headlights casting shadows across everyone's faces.

"_**SLEEP.**_"

The command was spoken in werewolf tongue so only Sasuke could hear. Suddenly he felt an eerie calm wash over him and he became very drowsy. Without his command, his body moved off of his brother and settled itself at his head. Sasuke laid his head beside Itach's face and whimpered. He licked his cheek in a werewolf kiss, possibly the last one he could give him.

**A/N: I'm so happy that I'm almost done with this fanfic! There will be two more chapters until I mark this fanfic as complete. Please leave lots of reviews, they are much appreciated :)**** Thank you!!**


	13. Ch12: Homecoming

"**Wolfsbain"****-Ch.12 "Homecoming"**

His vision was blurry again. He had been asleep and he wished he still was. As soon as he returned to consciousness he remembered everything. He remembered the gunshot that belonged to him but someone else received. He remembered the blood on the ground and his rabid rampage of revenge. Sasuke's vision cleared and he recognized that he was in a hospital room. Tears welled up in his eyes when he remembered that he was alone. There would be no one to comfort him this time. He let the tears fall and he cried.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke felt a warm hand slide over his own and he looked to the side to see if it was true. There he was, sitting at his bedside, with the same soft smile he loved so much.

"Is this heaven?" Sasuke asked.

"If only."

"You're alive?"

He nodded.

"Is this a dream?"

"No Sasuke. This is real."

It took Sasuke a moment to believe his words. When he did, he sat up and threw his arms around his neck.

"Aniki!"

Itachi laughed softly and enveloped Sasuke in a warm embrace. Sasuke cried a waterfall of joyful tears and kept repeating his name over and over again. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Sasuke pulled away just enough to see his face.

"I thought that you were gone forever."

"I'll only die if I lose you first. Because without you my life is meaningless."

Sasuke smiled.

"You're such a cheesy romantic. Do you know how old that line is?"

"It's the truth though."

Sasuke laughed before leaning up and kissing him. They broke apart after a little while.

"Don't you ever do something stupid like that ever again," Sasuke scolded, despite the smile on his face.

"I'd jump in front of a bullet to save you any day."

"How did you survive? You were so cold and still…"

"The doctors said the bullet just missed my heart. They said it was a miracle I didn't die."

"I'm glad miracles exist."

"Me too."

Itachi gave him a loving look that said he meant Sasuke was a miracle. It was another cheesy line but Sasuke accepted it. He gave him another kiss but they soon had to part because someone entered the hospital room. It was the mayor of Konoha, Tsunade, her assistant, Shizune, and Tsunade's pet pig, Tonton. No one knew why Tsunade owned a pig and no one asked for fear of being punched in the face. Tsunade was _very _temperamental and _very _strong. Sasuke wondered what she was doing visiting him of all people.

"Finally! You're awake!" she exclaimed.

"_Finally_?" Sasuke repeated.

"You've been out for a week," Itachi answered.

"A week!?"

"Everyone's been very worried about you," Tsunade continued.

"Who's everyone?"

"More people care about you than you think," Itachi said, nodding to the bedside table behind Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to look and a gasp caught in his throat. The table was filled to the brim with vases of flowers. There were single flowers and bouquets of flowers.

"How many people came?" Sasuke asked, astonished.

"A lot," Itachi answered. "Let's see: Naruto brought the blue roses (not real of course), Ino brought that red rose, Sakura brought the daffodil, Neji brought the lily, Hinata brought the orchid…"

"I barely know Hinata."

"She must just be a nice girl. Shikamaru came and Choji, Kiba, Temari, Tenten, Shino, Lee, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Konan, Kankuro, Gaara…"

"Gaara?"

"Yeah. I would have punched him in the face if all your little friends hadn't been there to gang up on me. They said they wanted to beat him up too but they knew that you wouldn't be happy if they did."

Sasuke smiled.

"Did Gaara say anything?"

"No."

"Oh."

Sasuke was quiet. Did he care at all that his friend was hurt? Then he remembered two other people he knew didn't care. He asked Itachi anyway.

"Did…did anyone else come?"

"Just Obito, Aunt Zakuro, and Tayuya."

"Oh."

Sasuke knew better than to believe that his parents cared but it still hurt a little. He immediately forgot about his neglecting parents when he remembered the last name Itachi had mentioned.

"Did you say Tayuya was here?"

Itachi nodded.

"Is she okay? Is her arm okay? Did you tell her I'm sorry for bi--"

Sasuke stopped when he remembered he wasn't alone with Itachi. Should Tsunade really know he was a werewolf?

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun. Everything's been taken care of. Orochimaru and Kabuto were arrested for unauthorized hunting, poaching, breaking out of a mental hospital, abuse, and attempted murder. Tayuya was left free because there was really nothing we could accuse her of. She never hunted, poached, abused, or attempted to murder anyone. 'Steve's Dog Facility' has been shut down. Orochimaru was living under the name 'Steven Copperhead' to hide from the authorities."

"How did you know we needed help?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi told me you had a hunter problem."

Sasuke looked at Itachi and he shook his head.

"When did I tell you that?" Itachi asked Tsunade.

"The internet is an amazing place."

Itachi took some time to contemplate her words. After a minute or so, a light bulb seemed to flick on in his head.

"Wolfmoon101?" he asked in disbelief.

She waved at him with an innocent smile.

"Holy crap!"

The other three people in the room laughed. When they stopped, Tsunade looked at Sasuke a little seriously.

"I guess you know about me then?" Sasuke inquired.

"No hunter will ever have reason to come after you again Sasuke."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll figure it out in a couple seconds. Right now I have to spread the word. Naruto will be overjoyed when he finds out you're awake."

Before she turned to leave, Sasuke noticed that her eyes were brown. They weren't muddy or chocolate brown. They were more like bronze being lit by fire. The wink she gave him and the sweet smile she gave him said it all.

"_I'm glad you made a full recovery," _he heard her speak in his mind.

A smile tweaked his mouth.

"_I didn't need to go searching for you. You found me," _he said back.

"_This is the last time I'll be able to mind-speak to you. Tonight is a new moon. You'll be free then."_

"_Thank you so much…for everything." _

_"Its what we witches do."_

Then she, her quiet assistant, and her obedient pig left.

"What are you smiling about?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke silently wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and laid his head against his chest. Tears rested on his cheeks and a smile made itself at home on his face.

"Everything's going to be okay," he whispered.

Hours passed and Itachi told Sasuke about everyone that had come to visit. He finished telling a story about one of Naruto's visits and Sasuke asked a question.

"Who brought those?"

He was asking about a big vase of perfect red roses and cherry blossoms.

"Yours truly did," Itachi answered.

Sasuke smiled at him.

"I should have known you'd buy the biggest one."

"I had to compete with Naruto because, as you can see, his is pretty big. But in the end I always win. I think he may have a crush on you though."

"Yeah. I guessed as much."

"You love me more though right?"

"Of course!"

"Just making sure."

"Don't worry. There's no competition. I love you with all my heart."

To prove it, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and gave him a passionate kiss. Someone knocked on the door and interrupted them. A nurse stepped in.

"Sasuke-kun? You have another visitor. You seem to be quite popular. May I send him in?"

"Who is it?"

"He won't say but he claims to know you."

Itachi looked wary but Sasuke told the nurse to let his visitor in. The nurse walked away and in walked a tall, unfamiliar man with spiky, dark brown hair. He wore a dark brown leather jacket, a dark gray T-shirt, baggy jeans, army boots and a black bandana over his mouth.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked warily.

"Nice to see you too, Runt."

"Zabuza?"

"The one and only."

"Zabuza! You're human!"

"About time too. I figured I'd see how you're doing before I left town. I heard you had hunter trouble."

"Yeah. I probably would still be there if it wasn't for Itachi here."

Zabuza glanced at Itachi. Itachi had to stop himself from jumping up and strangling the man. After all, this was the werewolf that started it all. If he hadn't bitten Sasuke they wouldn't be in the hospital right now. But, then again, he really had no choice. He probably had a life that was ruined as well. Calmly, Itachi stood up and offered Zabuza his hand.

"I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother."

"I'm Zabuza, the werewolf that ruined your brother's life."

Zabuza grasped Itachi's hand and gave it one shake.

"At lease you now you're a bastard," Itachi said.

"I get it a lot."

They released their grip on each other's hands.

"So Zabuza," Sasuke started. "What's with the bandana?"

"My transformation from werewolf to human isn't entirely complete. I still have the teeth of a wolf. If I wait a few more nights I should be complete."

"That's good. Oh! You'll never guess who I found Zabuza."

"No."

"Yeah."

"How is that possible?"

"Like you said: everything happens on coincidence. She turned out to be the mayor of this little town."

"I'm glad for you Sasuke Uchiha. Honestly, you weren't werewolf material."

"Hey! You should have seen me the night before I black out! Tayuya could tell you."

"Tayuya?"

"My hunter friend."

"You befriended a hunter?"

"Don't hear a werewolf say that everyday do you?"

"No. Never. Hmph. You really _aren't _werewolf material."

Zabuza turned to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Pardon me for leaving so soon but I have a wife that's been waiting 17 years for me to come home."

After Zabuza left, Itachi turned to Sasuke.

"What were you two talking about?"

"I found the Werewolf Witch!" Sasuke beamed.

"What? When? Where?"

"Its Tsunade."

"Really? How'd you know?"

"She spoke to me in werewolf speech and told me. She must have done something to me because tonight the curse will be gone."

"That's great!"

Itachi scooped Sasuke up in a big, tight hug and made him laugh. Half an hour later, the nurse came again with another visitor.

"Tayuya!"

"What's up?"

"I was worried about you!"

"Aw shucks," she replied, that same joking tone to her voice.

"So, are you out of the werewolf business now that Orochimaru's in jail?"

"Asylum, actually," she corrected. "And yes. I've already started my novel. I wanted to ask you're permission if I could base it off of you."

"Off of _me_?"

"Yeah. The werewolf that stopped at nothing to be free. It'll be about a stunning and charming werewolf huntress"--she took a bow to indicate she meant herself--"that's sick of the hunter's life. Then she meets a raven werewolf"--she gestured to Sasuke--"that completely changes her life. Of course I'll change names and events to make the story more exciting for the readers. And maybe I'll throw some romance in between werewolf and huntress."

Even though she was kidding, Sasuke couldn't help but blush. Itachi and Tayuya laughed. Sasuke smiled too, despite his embarrassment.

"I'm glad you're getting to live your dream," Sasuke said.

"I'm glad you'll be human again."

"Who told you?"

"Tsunade. She explained everything the night of the fight."

"Is your arm alright?"

"Perfectly fine."

"I'm sorry--"

"Don't be. You were upset. You didn't know what you were doing. I don't blame you."

"You're such a softy Tayuya."

"Am not!"

This time it was Tayuya's turn to blush and the brothers laughed.

"I've got to go and work on that book. Also, the lobby is like a battleground. I didn't realize you had so many desperate friends!"

"You can't have to many friends."

"I guess not. I'll send you my first copy when I get it published."

"Make sure you autograph it!"

"Don't push it."

Soon after Tayuya left, in burst Naruto.

"Sasuke! You're awake!"

Behind him came Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru, and Neji.

"I was so worried about you! I would have never forgiven myself if you didn't wake up!"

"Calm down Naruto. I'm fine. Its good to see you."

"Good to see you too."

Naruto gave him a soft smile and his bright blue eyes held a certain fondness in them that made Sasuke uncomfortable while Itachi was in the room.

"You've developed quite the fan club at school," Neji said, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah. Everyone keeps asking us about you. Its such a drag."

_Same old Shikamaru._

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up to see that it was Shino addressing him.

"I never got to thank you. You saved my life that night even though it was a really stupid thing to do. You're lucky you escaped that beast alive."

"You're welcome Shino."

"Sasuke."

This time it was Gaara who spoke. Sasuke saw that Itachi's hands were balling into fists. He laid one of his own hands on the fist closest to him to stop him from punching Gaara.

"I know this probably won't mean anything after what happened to you but I figured I'd better say it anyway. I'm sorry. I didn't really believe there would be a _real _wolf. I didn't think anyone would get hurt. I know its my fault."

"Its not--"

"Yes it is!"

Sasuke knew it wasn't Gaara's fault. Zabuza was destined to find him. Nothing anyone did could have stopped him. But they didn't know he was a werewolf.

"Gaara, I forgive you."

"You do?"

"I know all you wanted was to have fun that night. And I'm fine so I just want to put this behind us and move on."

"Wow. Thanks Sasuke."

"It really wasn't your fault."

"So!" Naruto interrupted. "When are they letting you out of this joint?"

"They want to keep me one more night and then I'll be good to go."

"Awesome! Everyone at school can't wait to see you."

"I heard."

"Rest up! You'll need all your energy for tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Naruto giggled to himself. He was planning something. Sasuke hated being surprised. That night, Sasuke didn't go to sleep and neither did Itachi. They were too excited. Would the curse really be lifted? Tsunade entered the hospital room, alone, a few minutes before midnight. Sasuke fiddled with the hospital bed sheets nervously. Itachi placed his hands over Sasuke's.

"It'll be over soon," he said reassuringly.

Sasuke managed to smile. He looked to Tsunade expectantly.

"5 minutes," she answered his unsaid question.

"Why does everything always happen at midnight?" Itachi asked.

"I don't make up the rules," she retorted.

Sasuke giggled.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Zabuza said that to me when I first met him. That's all."

Sasuke then began to stare at the digital clock at the bedside table and counted away the seconds until he was free. He thought about what he would do with the rest of his life. He would move away from his parents and buy his own apartment if he had the money. He would get a job. He would go to college when he raised enough money from his job. He prayed that Itachi could join him. He hoped he could straighten things out with his friends. He had to tell Naruto he was in love with Itachi and that he had to keep it secret. He hoped he would understand. He was shoved back into reality when the clock flicked to 12:00. Time had gone by quickly. He felt a sudden chill sweep over him. As soon as it came it vanished. Nothing happened for a while and Sasuke turned to Tsunade.

"What now?"

"That was it."

"_That _was _it_?"

"Yeah. You're free."

"No way! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Tsunade waved off his thanks and left him with Itachi. They gave each other a look and then threw their arms around each other. It was over. Sasuke's was free of his nightmare. He could live the rest of his life. No more hunters; no more pain; he was free.

**A/N: Woot! ONE MORE CHAPTER!! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!! Thank u XD The authoress loves u!!**


	14. Epilogue

"**Wolfsbain"****- "Epilogue"**

When Sasuke had been released from the hospital Naruto had invited him to his house the same night. When he entered the Uzumaki mansion, he found that all of his friends had assembled there to throw him a homecoming party. Sasuke had been so close to tears. No one had ever thrown him a party for anything. He hadn't realized how many people truly cared about him until he saw everyone in the mansion. It was a fun party. There was no alcohol or drugs so there was nothing to ruin the night. No couples fought, no rude music or words were spoken, but they did play spin the bottle. Sasuke had been incredibly nervous when Naruto said guy on guy and girl on girl was allowed.

"Okay Sasuke! Since this party is for you, you spin first!" Naruto had said.

Nervously, Sasuke spun the soda bottled and his first kisser was Shikamaru. They stared at each other awkwardly. Sasuke glanced at Itachi and Shikamaru glanced at Temari. Sasuke noticed that Itachi was fighting the urge to laugh and kick the bottle so it spun to himself. Sasuke smiled a little.

"Its just spin the bottle. I won't kill you for kissing him," Temari said to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed and stood up. He was across the large circle from Sasuke so he had to get up. Sasuke met him above the bottle and they gave each other one quick peck on the lips before returning to their seats.

"Aw come on! That was it?" Ino whined.

"Oh quit it you," Shikamaru retorted to his ex-girlfriend.

Kiba gave him a look before pulling Ino closer to him. The game went on and everyone kissed everyone. Here are the highlights that hit the box office in the gossip the following day at school: Shikamaru and Ino: are they getting back together? Choji and Ino: is Ino cheating? Kiba and Hinata: Hinata's first boyfriend? Neji and Lee: did you see the look on Neji's face? Sasuke and Tenten: jealous fan girls! Sasuke and Temari: jealous fan girls! Sasuke and Hinata: more jealous fan girls!! Sasuke and Ino: name calling, catfights, and even more jealous fan girls!! Sasuke and Sakura: more name calling, more catfights, and 50,000 MORE fan girls!! Sasuke didn't realize he had a fan club at school! This made Itachi VERY possessive.

MORE HIGHLIGHTS!! These were the BIG headlines. Naruto and Hinata: that's SOOOO cute! They should totally go out! They're perfect for each other! Sasuke decided he might use that to his advantage when he had to tell Naruto the truth. Then he feared that it might break Naruto's heart even worse when he had to kiss him. That was a major headline for the gossipers. The biggest topic though was Itachi and Sasuke: the Uchiha brothers…kissing? Isn't that illegal? That's so sexy! Sasuke prayed this wouldn't cause trouble. It didn't. Gossip always moved on when the next day came. The spin the bottle party was soon forgotten.

When Sasuke told Naruto about his relationship with Itachi he took it much better than he thought he would. In fact, a few days later, Sasuke spotted Naruto with Hinata at a fancy restaurant. Itachi had bought Sasuke a little apartment and they had both moved away from their parents to the other side of town. Sasuke got a job at a fast food restaurant and Itachi became a coffee importer. When Sasuke graduated high school, he and Itachi worked harder so they could pay for college. They wanted to go together for obvious reasons.

Many of Sasuke's friends got married and he was invited to many weddings. He was the best man at Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Shikamaru and Temari didn't get married as soon as Naruto and Hinata, Kiba and Ino, and Neji and Tenten. They decided to wait. Gaara became a police officer and his brother became a mechanic. Naruto and Hinata owned their own ramen shop, Kiba owned a pet store, Ino owned a flower shop, Neji and Tenten owned a karate school and Lee was the assistant manager/teacher. Choji worked as a waiter at Hinata and Naruto's ramen shop, Shino became a scientist, Shikamaru became a lawyer, and Temari became a champion wrestler. Rumor had it that Sakura was a prostitute but no one brought that up. Kisame managed an aquarium, Sasori and Deidara were rival architects/artists, Konan worked at Ino's flower shop, and Itachi's other friends were in prison for doing stupid things.

Tayuya published her book and, as promised, she sent the Uchiha brothers her first copy with a surprise autograph. Her book, titled "Wolfsbain," made number 1 on the New York Times Best-selling List and she made millions. She kept in touch with the Uchihas and told them all the exclusive news about her writing career. She was planning a sequel and a movie deal. She was going to act in the movie herself and she wanted the Uchihas to join her. That's how Sasuke became an actor. He still made it to college and he had found his calling. He was called upon for more and more movies and soon he was no longer taking orders at a rundown greasy restaurant. Now he was living in a mansion and living like a prince. Itachi quit his job and became Sasuke's manager. He also proposed to him in secret. Sasuke remembered the night so clearly.

"What's wrong Aniki?"

Itachi led him to a cherry blossom field on a starry night. The moon was full and illuminated everything in silver light. Itachi was silent as he led him to a little pond that reflected the beautiful sky. A gentle breeze blew and swirled cherry blossom petals around them. Itachi turned to Sasuke and took his hands in his own.

"I love you," he started. "I always have and I always will. I've been with you through everything. I want to keep it that way. I want to be by your side forever. So that's why I need to ask you…"

Itachi got down on one knee and took Sasuke's hand. He kissed it before withdrawing a little black box from his pocket.

"…will you marry me?"

The ring was beautiful. The main jewel was a diamond and along the gold band were little onyx stones. Sasuke smiled. Absolutely nothing could ruin this moment.

"Yes," he gasped.

Itachi smiled up at him and slid the ring on his finger. When he stood up Sasuke threw himself at Itachi and gave him a passionate kiss. Who would have guessed a poor, abused little boy like Sasuke would have a happy ending? At a time, Sasuke didn't believe in happily ever afters. When he had been cursed he had lost all hope. He believed his life had been over. Now he had the person he had yearned for all his life. He was on the top of the world. He was free.

THE END

**A/N: Waaaaa!! Its over!! Its so sad! I hope it ended well for everyone. I'm sorry if it didn't meet your expectations but I hope you all enjoyed it. I dedicate this chapter to all my loyal reviewers. I'm sorry it took so long for me to finish! If you didn't want it to end and you want more, then come to my forum! I'm creating a forum for everyone who loved this story and wants to discuss it. So come on over and chat and meet other fans of the story! I'll see you there! Thank you all again!! I love you all!!**


End file.
